Shinobi of the Duel Academy
by LordByakuran36
Summary: There is a new duelist at the Academy in Jaden's first year. Meet N Uzumaki, the first duelist to use the Blackwing and Synchro cards.
1. Chapter 1

Anyway I was inspired to write this story after my friend approached me and asked if I still had my Yu-gi-oh cards and I said yes. Eventually we got to dueling each other like we did when we were kids and I won. Then I went back through all the anime of Yu-gi-oh I used to watch and was inspired to write this fic.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Naruto…

The duo of Jaden and Syrus were seated on the airplane as they talked to Bastion. Next to Bastion was another Slifer Red who sat in the seat with his legs propped up on the seat in front of him and his eyes closed.

He had long blonde hair with red highlights in its spikey tips (since every Yu-gi-oh main character has highlights and or multi-colored hair) that fell to the nape of his neck. On his face were three whisker marks on each cheek and his eyes were blue, but with slit like pupils. His jacket was unzipped with an up-turned collar and rolled up sleeves and under the jacket was a grey mesh t-shirt. His pants were all black and tucked into a pair of black boots at the calf. His pants were held up by a leather belt with a silver belt buckle which showed the head of a bird of prey. On his leg was a leather strap with a box attached to it, presumably for his deck.

His duel disk was the most interesting part of his attire. It was all black with a wing-like design for the slots. The first one was the longest came straight out at a 180 degree angle. The second was not as long and followed a different path than the first; it was positioned at a 35 degree angle. The third went straight up at a 45 degree angle, but was shorter than the previous two. The fourth was shorter than the other three and came out at a 55 degree angle. The last one was the shortest out of all of them and shot out of the disk at a 65 degree angle.

"Hey dude, sick duel sick," Jaden said to his fellow Slifer Red.

The blonde smiled. "Yeah I made it myself. It supposed to look like a wing, but it really doesn't. I need to change the angles a bit more," he mused to himself although it was audible to the others.

Syrus looked in awe. "You made that thing? It looks dangerous…"

The blonde only shrugged, "You could say that. It supposed to represent the kind of monsters I use in battle. Anyway, my name is N Uzumaki, next King of Games!"

"No way that is totally my title!" Jaden shouted indignantly at the idea that some else had that aspiration.

This invoked N's inner fire, "Heh you're going to have to fight me for it and I won't lose. Believe it!"

The two glared at each other before breaking out into laughter. This caused Bastion and Syrus to sweatdrop at the antics of the two Slifer students.

When they stopped laughing N turned to the brunette, "So... like what's your name?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki and the little guy next to me is Syrus Truesdale. The dark haired Brit is Bastion Misawa," Jaden said and pointed to each one of his companions as he said their names.

"I remember you!" Bastion almost shouted as he pointed at the blonde, "You're the one who defeated that teacher without losing a single life point!"

The blonde gave a feral grin to the group and started to laugh, "That guy was a teacher? Maybe I shouldn't be going here if that guy was a part of their staff. He wasn't even a challenge."

"But why are you in Slifer Red? It's the lowest of all the dorms…"

"That's most likely due to the fact that I didn't fill out a single answer during the written portion of the exam."

All three screamed together a collective "WHAT!"

The blonde chuckled to himself, "I was never good with written exam so why even try?"

Everyone but Jaden sweat dropped at his response. Jaden looked extremely happy, "You are me are going to be great friends!"

The blonde adopted a look of thought then grinned and gave thumbs up in a "nice guy" pose.

The group got off at the landing pad on the docks and had to split up because they were in different dorms. The group, now minus Bastion who had gone off to the Ra Yellow Dorm, went to the north from the docks. On the way there they talked about their decks and what kind of cards they play with.

"I use my Elemental Heroes like in the match against that weird looking professor."

Syrus looked at the two and sighed, "I play with my vehicroids."

N smirked and showed them his top card which happened to have a white rim around it. "Meet the birds of the night, the Blackwings."

The other two Reds were shocked. They had heard of the Blackwing cards before, everyone had. They were made by Pegasus in correlation with the Crystal Beast cards after being found in the ruins of a North American Indian Tribe. The major difference between the two cards is that the Blackwings were a complete set while the Crystal Beasts were not.

"Whoa, how did you get those cards?" Jaden asked admiring the card that Naruto held in his hands.

"Well, you see I'm an orphan who lived on my own and one day I was walking through the streets when I helped a man who fell. It turns out that it was Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, from Industrial Illusions, even though I didn't know that then. We started to talk and he showed me several decks and said I could have one for helping him. He told me that the cards would choose the duelist and I felt a bond with the Blackwings and took the deck. He congratulated me on choosing the first in the Synchro monster series."

Syrus was entranced by the story of the blonde duelist, "Then what happened?"

"Well since I was an orphan I needed money badly. I decided to use my deck to make money in the underground. You see they play pretty rough down there. You place bets on who is going to win, but to make it more interesting they attach these electrodes to your body so that when your life points fall your nervous system takes real damage. Eventually, after two years or so of underground dueling I saved up enough money to come here."

Jaden and Syrus could only think one thing, 'Hardcore…'

After a moment of awkward silence the group approached a rundown building. Syrus kept exclaiming about how dirty the place looked so Naruto told him to try living on the streets. A statement that promptly made him be quiet.

As they entered the small building, N and Jaden noticed a familiar smell and bolted into the building. "Food!" they exclaimed together as they both quickly sat down and began downing sushi and ramen respectively. Syrus sweat dropped, 'It's like watching twins…'

Their party was interrupted by a tall man with dark hair. He wore white cloths and had a large cat in his arms. "Hello everyone, my name is Professor Banner. I am the Alchemy teacher here and also the supervisor of the Red Dorm and this here is Pharaoh." His statement ended with him holding up the large beast for everyone to see. "You are most likely hungry, so eat and enjoy. However you are free to wander the school afterwards."

N and Jaden had eaten several helpings before getting up from their seats. They turned to each other with a devilish smile and ran out the door while a certain bluenette ran behind them asking them to slow down.

They ran through the woods of the island at fairly high speeds. Eventually the ran up to a yellow building, N surmised that it was the Yellow Dorm.

They soon came to a massive building that could only be described as a castle. It was painted two different shades of blue, one a light the other a dark.

"OI! You can't be here slacker!" the bi-colored hair duo turned to see three people wearing blue jackets approaching them. One had dark hair and a permanent scowl present on his face. N grimaced at the arrogance of the dark-haired Obelisk; he clearly didn't get a good impression from him.

The smirking Obelisk glared at Jaden and N, "This is the Obelisk Blue dorm. It's only for the elites and those jackets don't belong to elites. So leave slackers."

'Everywhere I go I never get respected. It's always brat, loser, and slacker. My life sucks…' N thought as he looked into the sky after taking the insult from the Obelisk, 'Well no more! It's time I got respected as a duelist on this island!'

His inner flames ignited as his vision turned from the sky to the trio of blues. "I you want me to leave, then prove yourself worthy of your jacket and face me in a duel."

The dark-haired boy with glasses standing to the left of the arrogant one gave them the most stereotypical fan-boy answer, "You better watch your words or Chazz will beat you."

N gave a feral grin, "I won't lose to trash."

"You wanna duel, blondie?" said Chazz who had become irritated with the taunts of the blonde.

"Give me a time and place. I'll be there and kick that stick outta your ass!" N shouted at the boy now known as Chazz.

"Hey wait up here! I wanna duel someone!" Jaden shouted in an irritated fashion seeing his new friend line up a sick duel.

Chazz turned to the other Slifer with a dark scowl, "Shut up slacker you aren't worth my time! I should beat you to redeem Crowler's reputation. That's all!" he turned to N and said, "Meet me at the lake shore at midnight."

"Hey man you are really lucky. You haven't even been here a day and you already got yourself a sweet duel against that Chazz guy," Jaden said to the blonde.

N grinned, "Yeah as much as he seems like an ass. There's nothing I love more than a good duel."

They then began to walk back to the Red Dorm with nothing left to do. On the road they ran into a panting Syrus. "What happened to you guys I was following you and…"

"Got into a fight with some arrogant blues, nothing big. You?" N asked the smaller blue haired boy.

"WHAAAA" Syrus screamed. Jaden and N looked at each other and sweat dropped at his rather stereotypic 'fan-boy' response.

"Chill Sy, I mean it's not like we got kicked out or anything," Jaden responded with a chilled response to the situation.

N grinned, "You better get used to it. I was born to make hell on earth."

"So N are you really going to duel that blue? 'Cause if not I really want to face him," Jaden asked the blonde as they walked back to the Red Dorm, much to Syrus' glee.

"Yeah, I want to teach him a lesson about underestimating people. So at midnight I'm going to head out there and beat him senseless. You should come though Jaden."

Jaden grinned, "You think I would miss out on a sweet duel between you and that Chazz guy? Not a chance! I've never seen your Blackwings and I really want too."

N grinned as they walked into their room. They were in Room 206 of the Slifer Red Dorm. Syrus was in Room 202 with some guy named Chumley who looked a lot like a koala.

N put his bag down. It was filled with everything he owned and since he didn't own much it was pretty light. It had his spare 'street clothes' in case they ever let him change out of the Academy uniform, his spare cards, frog wallet which held all of his money, and his smart phone. He always carried his phone with him to set up matches in the underground, but he didn't need that now. He wanted to put those days behind him. Now through Duel Academy he could be a pro and not some skilled duelist with a sadistic streak for causing pain.

Jaden set his items up, which like N wasn't much. He figured he didn't need that much here. He thought of his home and his new life at Duel Academy. This was the place for him. He had already met some great people and he couldn't wait for the duels to start rolling in.

He was awakened from his musings by N. "Hey it's almost time for the duel. If you want to come, we should leave now." Jaden nodded and they headed out the door and into the wilds of the Academy.

They reached the lake ten minutes after midnight because N said that no matter what happened he would always be late.

"Well look here, I thought you were going to back out loser. Looks like I was wrong about your intelligence after all," Chazz's jeers held no weight with N. He was used to much worse in the underground. This was nothing but cheap talk to him.

N was ready. While he was normally a loud and rash person he dueled for it was a matter of life and death in the matches he was used to. His face turned serious and his grin fell. The slots on his duel disk shot out making it appear as if a wing was snapped open in the wind. "Shut up and duel me."

Their disks registered that they both had 4000 life points and they drew five cards. "I'll go first." Chazz drew again and took a card from his hand and placed in on the slot. "I summon my Reborn Zombie in defense mode."

A red skeletal like creature with its arms crossed over its chest appeared on the field. The numbers 1000 and 1600 flashed for attack and defense respectively.

He placed tow cards face down on the field and ended his turn.

N drew his card. "I summon my Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode," a bipedal bird creature with two arms appeared on N's field it had 1800 attack points and 1200 defense points. "I'm not done yet though. Since I have a Blackwing monster on my side of the field, I can special summon Black- Bora the Spear in attack mode." Another bird like monster appeared to N's aid. Bora had a large drill-like spear in its hand and an eagle headdress.

"Bora attack his Reborn Zombie." The monster flew forward and stabbed the zombie which dealt 100 (4000-100= 3900) points of damage to Chazz.

"How? My monster was in defense mode. You shouldn't be able to damage me."

N smirked, "It's Bora's effect. When he attacks a monster in defense the difference between that monsters defense point and his attacks points are dealt to you as damage. Now Shura, attack him directly!" The blue and black creature flew over the field and hit Chazz with an attack, dropping his life points down to 2100 (3900-1800= 2100).

Chazz drew another turn as N's turn ended. He was pissed that some upstart slacker was beating him. "I summon my Chthonian Soldier in defense mode. I then activate my Infernal Reckless Summon Spell Card. This allows me to pull every Chthonian Soldier from my deck to my field." The three monsters appeared on his field in defense mode. "I play one more card in defense mode and end my turn."

N drew another card from his deck. "I summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven by activating its effect. Since I have a Blackwing monster on the field, I can normal Summon him without tributing and I activate its effect to change the position of one of your soldiers. Now then I think I will activate the Spell Card Black Whirlwind. This allows me to add one Blackwing monster with less attack than the monster I just summoned. I choose the Tuner monster, Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North."

'What the hell is a tuner monster? I've never heard of that?'

"Anyway Bora attack his Chthonian Soldier-" N's command was cut off as Chazz activated his face-down trap card.

"Negate Attack stops your battle phase."

N frowned. "Fine. I place one card face down and end my turn."

Chazz drew another card. "I play the spell card Chthonian Alliance. This card allows me to power up one of my monsters by 800 points for each card with the same name as it on the field. I choose my Chthonian Soldier." The monster's attack went from 1200 to 2800 as it became enveloped in a black cloak. "Now attack his Blackwing – Bora the Spear." The monster rushed with its axe at the Blackwing and destroyed it. N's life points dropped to 2900 (4000 – (2800-1700) 1100 = 2900).

N then drew his card from his deck. "This is the Beginning of the End, Chazz. I summon the card I drew last turn, Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North. Now behold the future of Duel Monsters, I Synchro Summon Blackwing- Armed Wing with Blizzard the Far North and Shura the Blue Flame." The two monsters disappeared only for them to merge together and create a larger monster. It had a bird-like headdress on like the other Blackwings and it held an edged weapon in its hands the numbers 2300 and 1000 were present for its attack and defense points. "Now Armed Wing attack his Chthonian Soldier in Defense Mode."

The monster fired its weapon at the soldier which caused it to explode. Chazz's life points fell again (2100 – (2800-1400) 1400= 700). "You see Chazz, my Armed Wing has two effects. They both activate whenever he attacks a defense position monster. He gains 500 attack points and deals the difference in points to the user of the card as damage."

"My Chthonian Soldier also has an effect. You take the same damage I did." Chazz was furious on the inside, his monster had been destroyed which weakened his Soldier that was equipped with Chthonian Alliance. (2900-1400= 1500).

Now my Elphin the Raven will attack your Chthonian Soldier, the one not equipped with Chthonian Alliance (it's also the one that Elphin used its effect on if you are wondering why it's in attack mode). The black raven like monster sped forward and destroyed the soldier (2200-1200=1000). Chazz's life points fell for the final time (700-1000= well 0 since it doesn't go any lower). The match was over.

The reds bumped fists and walked back to their dorms leaving an emotionally broken Obelisk blue with his two fan boys attempting to make him feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I'm back. I really the grand total of three reviews, actually I liked them and I expected to actually have like zero by the time I wrote my second chapter. So thank you. But people were wondering why Naruto is 'N'. That's because I never really watched the subbed episodes of the show as a kid and everyone duelist has like an English name and then a Japanese last name (i.e. Jaden Yuki). So instead of giving Naruto an English name I just changed it to the first letter of his real name. Although more of that will be revealed later.

I still don't own either Naruto or Yu-gi-Oh

Ever since the duel with Chazz, things had been pretty lax at the Academy for N and Jaden. Sure, they had gotten in trouble with Crowler every day, but that was pretty pathetic in itself.

The duo was walking into class at an extremely slow speed. On the third day, N had convinced Jaden that being on time was overrated. Ever since then they had shown up 10 to 15 minutes late to every class. N was arguing with Jaden over which was better his Black Feather Beacon or Jaden's Hero Signal.

The continued the conversation all the way through the classroom right past a furious Crowler, who they seemed completely oblivious to. "N Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki! Why are you late?" Crowler screamed at his 'slacker' students.

N rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Professor Crowler, I got lost on the road of life," he shot his brunette friend a grin, "and Jaden is just late."

"Hey! That is not true… I was caught up in a duel!" Jaden shouted in a vain attempt to dodge detention.

Crowler adopted a look of false innocence, "Who were you dueling Mr. Yuki?"

"I was dueling myself to see who could eat more. Don't worry teach, I won the duel," Jaden's answer forced a howl of laughter from the class. Syrus had tears in his eyes and n was rolling on the floor. Even some of the more stoic students like Bastion and the 'Queen of the Obelisk Blue' were chuckling to themselves at the remark.

Eventually Crowler continued with his lecture, this caused both of the Reds to fall asleep. They were awakened by a stuttering Syrus. "It does the thing… T-that affects the other thing…" His rather timid response caused a wave of laughter to erupt from the class.

'Looks like Crowler is picking on the Reds again. I am so lucky that he has never called on me,' N thought to himself as he watched Syrus with pity at his humiliation.

"You see class, this is why the Slifer students are known as 'slackers'," Crowler stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Many of the other Slifers, N and Jaden included, adopted frowns or scowls. They may be in that crappiest dorm on the island, but that didn't mean they were trash.

Jaden stood up for his friend, both literally and figuratively, "You shouldn't be so hard on him. I mean I beat you and I'm in Slifer."

N turned to Bastion, "Five bucks says that Crowler freaks out."

The dark-haired boy turned to the blonde, "Ten and you're on."

'How dare that slacker beat me? I am one of the greatest duelists to ever grace the world! I must get rid of him, but how?' Crowler's mad thoughts ran from childish kidnappings to large hit men in dark trench coats pretending to be Shadow Duelists. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the students asked him the real answer because they were all terrified by the creepy grin that their teacher had adopted.

"Yes well Alexis Rhoades, can you tell us the answer?" Crowler asked the blonde haired girl. As expected she gave the correct answer. It wasn't a surprise to N. While, he spent much of his time sleeping in class he was still quite perceptive. He knew that she was the best female duelist on the planet and also a genius.

Almost immediately after her answer was given the bell rang, the class moved from their seats. Jaden turned to Syrus, "What's our next class?"

Syrus palmed his face at the question. Every day so far, N or Jaden had asked him what their next class was and it never changed, gym class was always after Crowler's Duel Theory class. "After Professor Crowler's Duel Theory class is Gym with Miss Fontaine."

A feral grin broke across N's face. He, like many of the other male students in their class, enjoyed watching Miss Fontaine. The red head was incredibly attractive. 'Her rack is almost as big as Baa-chan's… almost.' While he retained few memories of his time from the Elemental Nations, he remembered some things; like his death.

N took off his jacket and duel disk and placed them in locker 236 and he then put on his gym clothes. Jaden had placed his stuff in locker 274 and Syrus' was in locker 273.

The class walked out onto the gym field. It was an open air stadium with grass turf covering its floor and a track around the perimeter.

A whistle blew and the class turned to face their busty teacher. She was wearing a tight fitting white and blue jacket that most of the women from Obelisk Blue wore. "Okay class, two laps around the track for a warm-up."

N rolled his shoulders back and sprinted forward. While he never excelled in learning, he was always good at physical activity. The entire class was at least a lap behind him when he finished.

Jaden and Syrus were shocked at their friend's athleticism. So far in gym class they had never actually done any true work outs and had never seen N full out sprint.

"N, what was that?" Jaden asked his blonde friend with an incredulous look, a look that was shared by the majority of the class.

"That was nothing. I can run a mile in like two minutes and forty-two seconds."

Miss Fontaine was shocked at the notion. "There's no way. That isn't humanly possible." (A.N. I have no idea if that is possible or not, but I can't do it and I'm pretty sure someone like Usain Bolt could so…)

"Wanna bet?" N asked his teacher with his trade-mark grin. He then lifted up his pants, showing his weights. He took them off and dropped them whish left deep indents on the turf, "How many times around the track makes a mile."

"The track is of regulation size, four hundred meters; four times around will make a mile."

He set himself into a tracker runner's position, "Time me." He then shot forward with incredible speed. He was used to incredible work outs. After his first underground duel almost killed him, he needed to be physically stronger to survive and he worked himself to the bone ever since then.

'He completed his first lap in under a minute. It might be possible that he could do it…' Fontaine thought as she looked at the watch. The entire class watched in awe, but little did they know that they were also being watched.

Professor Crowler had developed a devious plan to rid himself of the brunette 'slacker'. He had to make sure that no one saw him place the fake love letter from Alexis, which was actually written by himself, in Jaden's locker. 'It's perfect the fool will come to the Girl's dorm without thinking of the consequences and then he will be expelled for walking into the Girl's Dorm.'

The rest of the people in the gym were watching the bi-colored blonde sprint around the track. He was on his third lap and was already under a minute and a half. 'He might actually do it,' several of the males thought in awe. The girls of the class were in more than awe, 'That's so hot…' was the universal thought of girls as they watched N sprint around the track.

Not much later the blonde finished. Many of the girls were hoping to see him covered in sweat, but received none of it.

"How are you not sweaty, like at all?" someone from the back called.

N simply rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I've always had great stamina. A mile is nothing for me. It takes at least five for me to get sweaty." His statement was finished with a chuckle from the Blackwing duelist and amazed looks from the class. Many were trying to doubt the statement, but they had just seen this Slifer run a mile in under three minutes. Nothing could surprise them anymore.

Miss Fontaine was shaking her head. She, as a medic, couldn't grasp as how this was possible, but she had seen it. There is no higher proof than that.

"Go hit the showers," she told the class, "We are done for today."

The class erupted into cheers and the boys lifted N off the ground for getting them out of having to go to gym class that day.

The boys entered their locker room. N pulled his stuff out and put it back on as did Jaden and Syrus. Syrus had found a letter in the bottom of his locker.

_Dear Jaden,_

_I love you. I have loved you ever since I first saw you. Please I beg of you, come to the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm so that we can be together forever._

_Love, Alexis Roads_

Of course, Syrus was so overwhelmed at the notion that he forgot to notice that it was addressed to Jaden, or why Alexis was interested in him.

He then ran back to his dorm room as fast as he could, so that he could get ready. N and Jaden walked back to their dorm for dinner. They were discussing new ways to play a trap card when they reached their dorm.

Professor Banner had cooked a full meal once again. N had made a request that Professor Banner make ramen for him. Of course Professor Banner obliged much to N's delight. They finished their meals and went back to their room to duel each other.

Meanwhile

Syrus ran up to the Girl's Dorm and heard voices come from an extravagant-looking building of to the side. It was a bath house.

Three girls remained in the bath house. Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine were discussing about the boys at the Academy.

Jasmine was the first to speak up, "Bastion Misawa isn't bad, is he?"

Mindy nodded in agreement, "Yeah and he's really smart too. Although, if we are going by looks I would have to mention N from Red. You know the guy who ran a mile in under three minutes today. He has the body of a God." Jasmine adopted a look of lust.

"That was something wasn't it? And if anything he said about that stamina is true… then my inner pervert would be forever pleased." Her comment brought blushes to the other's faces and a slight nosebleed to her own.

Jasmine turned to their aloof blonde-haired friend, "Do you have anyone, Lexie? Chazz is interested in you…"

Alexis looked at her friend, "Chazz is a worm of the highest degree. However, I guess Jaden from the Red Dorm isn't that bad. He's a good duelist if his match with Crowler is anything to go by as well"

Then Mindy moaned in frustration, "Why do all of the good-looking guys have to be in lower dorms that us?" A question shared by her peers.

In the bushes, a man clothed in black held a camera hoping to get images of his eternal bane, Jaden Yuki. Crowler was upset when instead of the slacker he found his fanboy, Syrus Truesdale. "Curses! I cannot get Yuki expelled if he isn't here!" However his thoughts were shared out loud.

"EEK! A pervert is out there!" someone screamed from the bath house. In a naturally state of defense, Crowler cowered deeper into the bushes and put his hand protectively over his crotch.

Luckily for him, the towel-clad girls found one blue-haired boy instead. They were able to quickly subdue the small boy with their feminine fury. Syrus quickly found himself tied to a chair with three angry girls standing over him.

"Why are you here, pervert? Are you trying to peep on us?" Mindy shouted at him. His look of fear darted from her to Alexis, the person who sent him the love letter was staring at him angrily. 'This was not like my fantasy at all,' he thought in fear, 'It's a nightmare.'

Realizing it was best to deny that notion; he shook his head furiously and mumbled something about a letter.

"What letter?" Alexis asked him.

He pulled the letter out of his pocket and showed it to her, "It's the love letter you gave me in gym class today."

Alexis grabbed it and frowned as she read the letter. She then passed it to Jasmine who read it with a snort. "It's a fake and whoever sent it wasn't very good. My name is spelled R-H-O-A-D-E-S not R-O-A-D-S. Anyway, it's not even addressed to you. It's addressed to Jaden. So for all we know it's a cover-up because you actually wanted to peep on us."

Her cold tone sent her friends into a wave of anger against the small Slifer.

Syrus was fretting now, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it at all. It thought…" his apologizes were cut short by a wave of tears. Of course, no girl could see a boy cry. It was pathetic, but it was working. Mindy's anger was beginning to turn into pity and Jasmine felt sorry for the small boy. Alexis, however, was not swayed into pity. Her mind was planning to use this as an opportunity. She was going to use this to duel Jaden.

"Give me your phone."

At the Red Dorm

"So what is the score?" Jaden asked N after their 49th match that night. His thoughts then turned to his blue-haired friend. He hadn't seen him since gym and he wasn't at dinner.

"Let's see," N then pulled a piece of paper out covered in tally marks, "N 24 wins, 24 losses, and one tie. Jaden 24 wins, 24 losses, and one tie."

They both hung their heads. 'We're still tied. One more match will decide it,' as they readied themselves for one last match, their thoughts were interrupted when Jaden's phone rang. In it was a message from Syrus, or at least his phone.

_Jaden,_

_If you ever wish to see your friend Syrus again you will report to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm_.

'Syrus!' Jaden thought to himself in worry. "N, Syrus is in trouble!"

His fellow Slifer grabbed the phone and checked the message. He then turned to Jaden and nodded. "I got your back let's go."

They grabbed their duel disks and ran out the door. 'Is Jaden that much of a target that they would kidnap Syrus to get to him?' N thoughts then ran to who would kidnap Syrus to get to Jaden. Images of Chazz and Professor Crowler ran through his head.

When they approached the Dorm they were met by three figures, who were standing, and one who was tied up. As they approached the group, their figures came into light. It was Alexis and her followers, Mindy and Jasmine, if N remembered right.

"What's going on? Why do you have Syrus?" Jaden demanded.

Alexis stepped forward, "We caught him walking around while we were in the bath house, an offense that is worthy of expulsion. However, we should make this interesting. We shall duel and if I win you are all going to be expelled for walking into the Girl's area, but if you win, you can all go free."

"Deal!" Jaden said as he put his deck into his duel disk.

"No don't! You could get expelled!" Syrus yelled to Jaden and N.

N raised an eyebrow, "You would rather have us leave you to a group of upset women?"

Syrus paled at the thought.

The Duelists then paddled out into the middle of the lake. Both stood on boats with their groups. Jasmine and Mindy were watching Alexis as she activated her duel disk. Syrus, who was still tied up, was looking at Jaden while N sat in the back with his legs propped up on the seat.

"Why are we dueling over water?" Syrus asked N.

"Dramatic Effect," The Blackwing duelist suggested with a shrug.

"I'll go first!" Alexis said as she looked at her cards. In her hand, she had Etoile Cyber, Fusion Gate, Polymerization, Raregold Armor, and Mind on Air. "I set one card and summon my Etoile Cyber." A red clad monster appeared on the side of the field with the numbers 1200 and 1600 for its attack and defense flashing along with a face-down card.

"Sick monster, Alexis," the elemental hero duelist commented as he drew, "But be ready 'cause there is a storm coming."

"I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode. Now attack Etoile Cyber!" the blue and yellow monster charged an electrical attack and released it.

""I activate the spell card, Doble Passe!" Alexis shouted, "This card allows me to take your attack directly." (Alexis Life points 4000-1600=2400)

'Why would she do that? I mean it saves her monster but still her life points would be higher if it was destroyed…' N thought with a frown.

" Now I choose to use Doble Passe's second effect. Etoile Cyber attack Jaden directly."

The red monster dashed forward past Sparkman and hit Jaden. His life points fell to 2200. (4000-1800)

"How?" he asked,

"It's Etoile Cyber's effect. Her attack increases by 600 whenever she attacks."

Alexis drew another card to start her turn. "I start out by summoning my Blade Skater to the field." The blue and white monster spun around the field, "Now I use my field spell, Fusion Gate. With this I don't have to use Polymerization to summon a fusion monster. All I have to do is remove the cards from play instead."

The field began to change as her two monsters combined. When the light faded a figure remained, she wore blue and red cloths and had a visor across her face. "Now Cyber Blader destroy his Sparkman!" The woman dashed forward and cut the electrical-themed hero down as well as Jaden's lifepoints (2200- (2100-1600) 500= 1700).

"I think I'm also gonna use that field spell of yours. Go Avian and Burstinatrix! Combine into the Flame Wingman!" The two monsters removed themselves from the field as a new figure stood with 2100 attack points.

"I now activate the spell card Kishido Spirit; with this my monster cannot be destroyed when it battles another monster with the same attack. Go Flare Wingman!" The monster flew forward and slammed its dragon-like arm into Cyber Blader. Both monsters stood still.

Alexis spoke up, "You should know that my Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed by your Wingman since they have the same attack."

Alexis draws a card only for her to activate it, "I equip my Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon. This card increases her attack by 1500 points." A weapon appeared on the arm of Cyber Blader which she used to destroy Flare Wingman (1700- (3600-2100)1500= 200).

Jaden drew a card. "I summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack mode. Then I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation, so by discarding a card from my hand I can bring back Sparkman. Then I fuse them with Polymerization. Come Forth, Thunder Giant!" A new monster appeared. It was yellow and purple in color and had several electrical pylon, like Sparkman on its back, and a chest piece that looked as if it contained lightning. "I now activate its effect. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field." Cyber Blader was struck by a bolt of lightning, leaving Alexis wide open.

"Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack Alexis directly," Jaden finished the duel with his monster's attack (2400-2400=0).

"He won? He beat Alexis?" Mindy looked starstruck. She had never seen anyone beat Alexis before.

"That's game!" Jaden shouted. He then turned to N and Syrus, "Let's get out of here and go home."

N nodded and began to paddle the group to the shore while the Obelisk girls stood silent in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Revan36 is back with a vengeance. I'm glad that everyone likes the story because I honestly thought that a Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh story would tank. Anyway, some people where wondering about the duel in the second chapter and I going to tell you that all of Jaden's duels will be cannon. I'm sorry, but I don't want to rewrite a duel that has already been written. If you want to talk to me about the Blackwings or other ideas go ahead and P.M. me because I have been using the Wiki and I have no idea how 'correct' those effects are (not to mention that they don't really give me any strategies at all).

Disclaimer: Wow I almost forgot this. Who could believe that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto? It's just like last time…

Professor Crowler considered himself a powerful man. He was, in his opinion, a very skilled duelist who few could match up to. That was the reason he was the supervisor of the Obelisk Blues.

There were a few things that angered him. The foremost on the list was when he had been publicly embarrassed, like he had been by Jaden Yuki during their duel. There was no way that some lazy slacker could defeat him. It must have been a fluke.

However, he couldn't help it. The boy was now a student and he could not duel him again to take his revenge.

Crowler punched his desk in anger. 'How is this so unfair?' his thoughts were to himself in his office. 'That slacker will never know the pain I felt. He must learn the pain of humiliation!' His manic thoughts were followed by a harsh and hollow laugh that night.

'I will give him an impossible test in front of everyone, just like I was when he beat me. Then when he falls everyone will scorn him for being a low-life slacker. His true nature will be revealed to the school!'

The Next Morning

N woke up to another nightmare. It was always the same one; he was fighting what appeared to be a demon. It had purple skin and red eyes. On its back were hand-like protrusions that flapped the beast through the air as if they were wings. In its hand was a ball of lightning. They both stood on different sides of a valley or gorge filled with clear blue water.

N met the beast with his own attack, a swirling ball or energy. When they collided, they were both violently ejected from the point of impact. The beast was sent hurtling through the air into the edge of the canyon.

N, however, was not so lucky. His orb had absorbed the energy from both attacks. His body screamed in pain, but he could not scream; the sound would just not come out. The black and purple mass surrounded him until it began to collapse. The pressure of gravity was too much and like a star going supernova it was slowly shrinking.

In a moment the orb was gone. It had simply imploded. No trace was left of N.

N shook the memories from his mind. That had never happened to him, but he really didn't know. He didn't have any memories from before he was 12. All he had was hazy images. A man with a kabuki style of dress and white hair, a blonde woman with a gigantic rack, a man in a flak vest with spikey white hair, and eleven others who appeared to be around his age. Were they his family?

He had just appeared in the streets. When he awoke he had no memories of family or friends; he had nothing. He didn't even know his own name. All he found was a torn paper that had the letters N (A.N. that's the tear in the paper and the missing letters for Naruto) and Uzumaki. He took this for his name. Why not? Everyone needed a name.

He set out to find something that might revive his memory. He wandered for weeks until he bumped into a man in a flamboyant red suit with long gray hair covering one of his eyes.

Flashback

"Sorry there mister, I didn't see you," N gave a happy grin to the man and held out his hand. The man smiled and took it.

"Why thank you, do you have a name?"

"Well, you see," N began to rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile crossing his face, "I really don't remember it. I woke up in the park two weeks ago without any memories of whom I was or where I came from. I have been using the name N Uzumaki because that what I found on this piece of paper in my pants." He gave the town paper to the man who looked at it and then nodded.

He smiled at the boy, "Well N-boy, are you hungry?"

'This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship' N thought to himself as he began to gulp down copious amounts of ramen, much to the surprise of Pegasus.

Flashback End

He smiled at the memories. Pegasus had helped him in every way possible. He fed him, got him some new clothes, and gave him a new path in life.

He was the one to suggest that n begin playing duel monsters.

Flashback

"Have you ever heard of duel monsters, N-boy?" Pegasus asked him.

N shook his head, "No, why Pegasus?"

"It's only the most popular thing to do nowadays. Duelists who are skilled are given world-wide fame and fortune. I was thinking if you start then maybe your family or friends could find you through you reputation as a duelist," Pegasus told him.

N's eyes grew huge, "You think that it could really work?"

Pegasus nodded, "Of course, to start you are going to need to understand the game and have a deck."

"Can you teach me?"

Pegasus gave him a smile, "N-boy, I created the game. I can give you everything you need to be the best in the world; if you are up to the challenge that is."

N's face adopted the look of seriousness that he gained when dueling and nodded.

Flashback End

He pulled out his deck and looked at the card on the front, Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind. The monster had been rather quiet since they had come to Duel Academy. He thought about his personal guardian duel spirit. It had all happened on the same day as when he met Pegasus. The same day the Blackwings had chosen him as their partner.

Flashback

Pegasus was shocked. The boy had picked up the game so quickly. He had seen nothing like it. 'Maybe he isn't picking it up, but is instead relying on his previous memories before the amnesia,' Pegasus watched as the boy played another card from the make-shift deck he had given him for practice and beat another one of his bodyguards.

'He sees strategies and traps before they are played. It's just like I was when I had the Millennium Eye. How can he do this?'

N couldn't contain his grin. Pegasus had said that his guards were skilled at this game, but he was kicking them out as if they were the rookie and he was the veteran. He just knew when someone was going to play a trap card or activate a spell to throw him off. The moves all made sense to him and he could adapt to the situation accordingly.

"I win again!" He exclaimed proudly as he beat the third guard.

"Damn brat, you beat all three of us. I mean we aren't pros, but I've been in the minors before. Are you sure that you have never played before?"

"Yep I just understand when you get scared. It's written all over your body language. That's how I know when to wait or counter," he said with a big grin.

'Is that how he does it? That would make sense, but there is something more. What is it? Even if he can pull the right cards with his luck and know when to make the right moves that is no replacement for experience, something my guards have in spades. What is it? What is your third factor, N-boy?'

Despite being embarrassed over their losses, the guards were talking to N avidly about their own personal strategies and cards. They wanted to know the holes in their moves to make themselves better. N was able to understand their weaknesses and give them almost a perfect counter solution.

'I see now. It's a three step process. He is perceptive and takes in all of his surroundings, namely the opponent's body language to give him an edge. Then he draws the perfect card to stop his opponent. He finally finishes with his own move, a strategy that his opponent can't see coming as they are weakened from his counter. It's brilliant. He could, in time, maybe beat Kaiba-boy or even Yugi-boy…' Pegasus watched with a smile as all three of his guards were beaten by the young thirteen year old boy once again.

"Come here N-boy. It's time you got a real deck," Pegasus said in an attempt to save his guards another humiliating defeat at the hands of N, who wanted another rematch. Pegasus then turned to his office. N quickly followed, not being able to hold his excitement.

Pegasus drew three decks from a drawer and placed them in a horizontal line. "I want you to pick one of these. They hold some of the strongest cards in the game. The first," he motioned his hands towards the deck on the right, "has the Lightsworns. The next has the Gladiator Beasts. This one contains a burn style deck with the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys."

N moved his hand over each one, not touching them but moving over them. His eyes were closed and he had somewhat of a frown. After he removed his hand, Pegasus turned to him, "Have you decided?"

He nodded, "I would like the other deck in your desk, Pegasus. The Blackwings are calling to me."

To say Pegasus was shocked would be an understatement. 'There's no way he could know. Only I know about those cards right know.' Then something clicked for him. N had said that the cards 'called' for him.

"N," he said slowly, "Can you see the Blackwings?"

N nodded as if it were something normal.

'Or course he doesn't understand. He doesn't know that the monsters are really more than just cards yet he can see the duel spirits.' Pegasus shook his head at the insanity of it all. 'What a find. I walk down the street and meet a boy who could maybe be one of the best duelists in the future and he can see duel spirits. The Gods must have something special planned for you, N Uzumaki, these things don't happen normally.'

He smiled, "Yes you can have the Blackwings. It seems that you are destined for them, N. However, you will be the only one who can have them. The Synchro cards aren't meant to exist yet. The Blackwings were the first of the series so you must guard them with your life. Can I trust you?"

N nodded, "Yeah, I'll keep the Blackwings safe, Pegasus. It's a promise and I never go back on my promises. Believe it!" The statement was ended with a feral grin from the boy to the man who smiled.

Flashback End

The exam was later. Each student was set to duel another from their class. However, the reason he was in Slifer was so that others would underestimate him like Chazz did the first day. He didn't want to be dueling other Slifers because that wouldn't accumulate the fame he was looking for.

He had taken off his uniform which left him in a black shirt and pants. The shirt was what he had worn when he dueled in the underground league.

It was all black except with a detailed design on the front. The design was not that much different than the symbol on his shirt when he woke up two years ago. It was a red circle surrounded by lines that moved out towards the shoulders (A.N. hard to describe but its Yusei's shirt from 5d's).

He walked in silence as he reminisced about his time in the underground league.

It was hell. He had originally thought that it would be a great way to get fame and move on to the pro leagues, but they had tricked him with a contract.

Part of his main reason for coming to Duel Academy was to break the contract. The other reason being the fact that top-notch duelists were taken to the pro leagues. That was where he wanted to be so that he could hopefully find his family.

His thoughts were interrupted when a Yellow ran up to him. 'Bastion… that's his name,' N thought to himself as he approached.

"Hello N, you're up early this morning. Worried about the exams today?" Bastion said in his usual manner.

The blonde shook his head, "No, I just couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk instead. Are you worried for the duel?"

Bastion also shook his head, "Like you and Jaden, I outclass my dorm mates. I have no need to worry that they will be decent opponents, but they won't win."

N nodded, he understood Bastion well enough. The guy was seriously smart and he was skilled enough to be in blue. Why he was a mystery to N, but he didn't like to get involved in other people's business.

N waved to him as their paths split. N headed to ocean to stare at it while Bastion continued to the Duel Field in the Academy for his match.

As he sat down on the beach he thought about his dream. Did it mean anything? Why was he fighting that thing? It was always the same question. His past bothered him because as much as he wanted to learn about himself and who he was he also wanted to move on with his life.

With a heavy sigh, he left. 'Might as well take the stupid exam,' he thought to himself while pulling on his academy jacket. He strolled up to the building with his hand sin his pockets. On the way he saw Jaden helping a woman push a van uphill. He ran to give them some assistance.

"Hey Jaden, need any help?" he said.

Jaden, who was panting heavily from the weight of the van, only nodded.

Together the two reds pushed the van all the way to the Academy. Only to be thanked by the woman who owned the van.

"Thank you boys so much. That man in the cloak may have bought most of the cards, but I saved a few. Would you like them?" she asked.

Of course, both grinned and nodded. It wasn't every day you got a new card. She showed them three cards. They were the trap card, Icarus Attack, and the spell cards, Allure of Darkness and Transcendent Wings.

Jaden grabbed the Transcendent Wings card almost instantly, "Sorry if you wanted it N, but this will go great in my deck."

N held up his hands in surrender as he grinned, "No problem at all. I was going to ask you if I could take the others anyway." He then grabbed the cards and put them into his deck, they were a perfect fit.

They both nodded and said goodbye to the woman before running off to take their test.

As they entered the field they were hit by a rather patronizing voice, "Ah, so you two decided to show up after all. Well then N you will face Syrus and Jaden, since there are no other reds left to face, will have to duel Chazz after N's match."

'Then slacker, then you will know the pain of humiliation as I know it from your fluke of a victory,' Crowler thought as he stared at the brunette with a heated stare.

Jaden gave a grin, "I get to face a Blue? That's awesome!"

'Lucky bastard,' N thought, clearly envious of his friend's good fortune when it came to the matches they received.

He then put his hands in his pockets again and walked out to his side of the field, "Come on, Syrus. I don't have all day here."

The blue-haired boy ran out to the field, 'everyone is watching us.'

N frowned; his opponent wasn't taking this seriously. He hated that. Syrus was too afraid to face his with whatever true skill he had. "Not going to move? Then I will!"

N drew one card to make his hand a total of six, "I start out by summoning Zephyros the Elite. I then activate the effect of my Gale the Whirlwind. Since Zephyros is on the field, Gale can be special summoned and with one face down I end my turn."

N's field was complete with two monsters and one face down card in the opening turn. Many of the duelists were surprised.

'Syrus is going to be destroyed by this guy,' Zane thought as he watched the two Slifers duel.

'Wow, he's good,' Alexis thought as she noticed the change in Zane's features as he watched the duel.

'Focus Syrus!' the boy thought to himself as he started his turn, 'Good I can summon my Steamroid and attack his monster with 2300 attack points because of its effect.'

"I summon my Steamroid. Go attack Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!" the cartoon-like train charged forward as its attack increased to 2300 from its original 1800.

N smirked, Syrus had fallen for his trap, "I discard Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand so I can use its effect." Gale's attack increased from 1300 to 2700. "You see, when Kalut is sent to the graveyard via his effect a Blackwing monster can gain 1400 attack points. I now activate Gale's effect by cutting your Steamroid's attack and defense in half."

The monster's charge was not stopped as it hit the bird-like monster full on; prompting its destruction. Syrus life points fell from the damage (4000 – (2700-(2300/2=1150) = 1550) = 2450).

Syrus was frozen in fear. N had decimated his monster, weakened his life points, and stopped his attack on his turn. He hadn't even attacked yet. 'Is he as skilled as Zane?'

"I set three cards face down and end my turn," Syrus said as his body trembled.

N drew another card, "I activate my trap card, Delta Crow- Anti Reverse! This card allows me to destroy three spell or trap cards on your side of the field. Your three face downs are gone Syrus."

'No my Magic Cylinder and Ring of Defense! Not my Trap Hole too' Syrus thought as his defenses were destroyed by the blonde.

"Now allow me to show you why the Blackwings haven't been released yet. This is the future of the game! Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind tune with Zephyros the Elite to make Blackwing- Armor Master (level 4 + level 3 = Level 7)!' the two monster merged as if they were fused together with a polymerization but instead seven lights glowed and revealed a new monster. It had a bird-like helmet and what appeared to be a large eye underneath. Its armor was black, but had orange accents all over.

"Go, Armor Master! End this duel with your final blow!" N shouted as his monster flew towards the shaking Slifer in a black tornado and dropped his life points to 0 (2450 -2500= well 0).

"You lost, Syrus. Do you know why? It's because you got scared and made stupid mistakes that let me see through you like a glass. Your hand twitched towards your middle trap card so I knew that you had some form of defense. I was ready for anything and you weren't thinking at all."

N then turned around leaving a shocked Syrus. He headed up into the stands were he sat next to Bastion and Jaden who then left for his own duel against Chazz.

Zane, who was watching from the top of the stands, 'Well he is right Syrus. He has just told you everything I have been telling you for all of these years. However, even if you brought your whole game all you could do was put cards in defense mode against him. Those Blackwing cards are incredibly powerful and he uses them to their maximum potential.'

Jaden ran out to the field, "You ready for this, Chazz?"

"You better watch yourself, slacker. I have the rarest cards on the island right now and I'm going to destroy you."

Jaden shrugged as he drew his first card, "I summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" The bulky hero appeared in a crouch on Jaden's side of the field.

"Watch and learn, slacker. This is where things get tricky. I activate my Magical Mallet. This alws me to put it and how many other cards I want back into my deck and draw again (A.N. I know that's that isn't really the effect of Magical Mallet, but it is actually the effect that he uses in the episode. It's the same principle as Thunder Giant last chapter if you were wondering)." Chazz then draws five new cards.

He grins and shows Jaden a card, "Lucky me, Magical Mallet again. Let's play the same game." This time he only shuffled Magical Mallet and one other card into his deck.

"I summon my V-Tiger Jet in attack mode. Then I play the spell card Frontline Base. With it, I can special summon one Union monster from my hand. I choose W-Wing Catapult."

Chazz now had two monsters on his field. "Now combine into VW-Tiger Catapult!" The two monsters joined what appeared to be a perfect combination of the two.

'He didn't have those cards when we dueled,' N thought, 'something is up. Those kinds of cards are really rare. Kaiba used something similar in Battle City.'

"I now use its effect. By discarding one card from my hand I can switch the position of your monster. Go now VW-Tiger Catapult destroy his Clayman!" (4000-(2000-800= 1200) = 2800)

"I'll end with one set card," Chazz finished in his normal arrogant tone.

'And a smirk,' N deadpanned.

Jaden drew and summons his Sparkman in defense mode along with one card face down.

'A weak defense, that's unlike you Jaden,' N thought as his eyes narrowed.

"Watch out, things are going to be tricky again. I summon my X-Head Cannon in Attack mode (1800 attack and 1500 defense) then I use my Frontline Base to bring Z-Metal Tank to the field. Now I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted. Bring back my Y-Dragon Cannon."

'He's got all three now,' n thought as he watched the duel, 'can you get out of this Jaden?'

"Now be gone! Make the XYZ- Dragon Cannon," the infamous machine monster formed on Chazz's field next to its alphabetical counterpart. "Both of you, combine into the even more great, the VWXYZ- Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two monster combined into a new monster that the Slifer had never seen. It looked like a metal titan made out of the machine monsters. Each of them were present in the monster as it stood before the School in its glory.

Chazz activated the effect of his monster to banish Sparkman from the field and attack Jaden directly. "I activate my face down. A Hero Emerges! Now you choose a card in my hand, if it's a warrior I can summon it," Jaden explained.

Chazz had chosen Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. The red heroine came to the field in defense mode.

Chazz laughed at the feeble attempt to stop him, "Do you think that will work? I can use my Dragon Catapult Cannon to change to position of your monster!" Jaden's life points took another hit from the attack while Chazz remained unharmed. (2800 – (300-1200=1800) = 1000)

'You're better than this Jaden. It's only one monster,' N thought.

"I summon my Winged Kuriboh in attack mode! I end with one face down card!"

Jaden finished his turn with another weak defense.

"Let's end this slacker! Go VWXYZ- Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Chazz shouted in an attempt to end the duel.

"Face down card activates, Transcendent Wings! Now Winger Kuriboh becomes Winger Kuriboh LVL 10!" Jaden shouted. The small ball of fur transformed into an armored ball of fur held in the hands of an angelic dragon. "Don't worry Chazz, it isn't over! It can destroy your Dragon Catapult Cannon and deal its Attack points to you as direct damage." (4000-3000=1000)

Chazz was forced to end his turn after he had placed all of his cards and hopes in the flashy monster. With it destroyed he was wide open for attack.

"I summon the Elemental Hero Avian! End this duel with the final blow!" Jaden's final attack screeched across the duel floor and rammed into Chazz.

N smiled, 'Today… today was a good day.'

Longest Chapter so far. Wow I am tired. Anyways it's up and I hope it answered some questions. I know this is GX but there will be some elements of 5d's in here. No signers or anything but the Blackwings are an example. I thought that 5d's really had great characters, but a really bad plot. So instead of making a 5d's crossover that would suck I went with the Yu-Gi-Oh series that I most watched and thought had the best plot, GX. So… Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back… I really apologize about the wait because during the school year I had to get my laptop fixed and then through summer I had a job of sorts. I also came up with some new ideas and tried to improve my writing. Be happy though, Shinobi of the Duel Academy is not abandoned. Anyways lots of people were wondering about the pairing… I have no clue. People also want Alexis to be it, but that's really common amongst GX stories and I try my hardest to be original; which is why when I had started this story I actually was going to use an OC who happened to have the same powers, deck, and appearance of Akiza from 5d's since I already use a lot of ideas from there as well. I guess I'll start a running count of ideas that you can send me for the pairing. Also does anyone want to see someone like Gaara or Shikamaru come across dimensions and land in the world where problems are solved by playing a card game to be a side kick to our foxy duelist? If so then send in who you think should come and what they should have.

As an added note, I got flamed a lot over Private Messaging and then showed it to my brother and we laughed at its poor attempts at Grammar. Speaking of which, I don't care if you flame me just try make good points that I can learn from because I am human and I will make mistakes which I want to learn from. Make it funny too, that way I can laugh at myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I do own cards from that era and I own a Netflix account which lets me watch certain episodes of Naruto. So I guess I do own them in a sick way, but I don't profit from this.

Alexis stood at a gloomy statue which is situated in front of a dark building.

The building itself has a rather intimidating feel to it. Its overall appearance is not that different from the Slifer Red Dorm…if said dorm were to be used as a drug lab after it had been left alone for ten years after a horrible murder was committed there and later infested with all sorts of insects. Egyptian symbols whose meanings are lost to many a modern scholar have been placed all over in attempts to invoke the dark powers of the Shadow Games.

This building is the fourth dorm of the island, the abandoned dorm. It was here where the Shadow Games were held on the island and the final resting place of many students after they had lost there souls in said games.

Alexis then placed a rose at the foot of the statue, "Be at peace, wherever you are." With that she turned around and left the only noises being made were the clicking of her boot heels against the stone path.

At the Red Dorm…

N, Jaden, Syrus, and another Red Duelist named Chumley who was Syrus' roommate were all sitting around a table telling scary stories. The idea was that after a card was drawn it level dictated how scary the story was.

Syrus had shared a story involving a boy who had been grabbed by a swamp monster when he tried to go for a Dark Magician card in the same swamp. Of course that story was far too weak for a level 4 and caused n to sweatdrop at the idea.

Jaden pulled a level one monster, Sinister Serpent. "You see when I was a kid; I used to hear voices coming from my cards. The older I got the less and less I heard them. Soon after I turned ten, I couldn't hear them at all. It's weird though because lately I have been hearing voices I shouldn't be."

"And what kind of game are we playing here?"

The four Slifers turned at the sound of the voice. Professor Banner was standing in the door way holding the ever-present Pharaoh in his arms.

N grinned at turned his slit-like pupils to the deck, "You see the idea is that you draw a card and then tell a story whose overall scariness is equal to the level of the monster drawn."

The professor nodded in understanding as he put Pharaoh down to draw a card. As he turned his hand it revealed the twelve star Five-Headed Dragon.

"Do you boys know about the Abandoned Dorm? It was back in the early days of the Academy when the Shadow Games were still an issue to the dueling community. Several of the students broke the rules and investigated into the dark arts of the ancients. They formed a bond between the Shadow Realm (is that what it's called?) and our own plane of reality. The cost, however, was the soul of the loser a price which was unknown to the students and the cause of their expulsion after a series of deaths at the hands of the winners. The dorm was abandoned and left to rot for all of the sinister tricks it held and is currently off-limits, on terms of expulsion, for anyone who enters."

The reactions were varied: Syrus' face became a combination of quivering and dread, Chumley while clearly scared had adopted more of a confused look, Jaden's was one of rapt attention, and the face of n held a look of wonderment.

'Could that be how I lost my memory? Instead of my soul maybe my memories were at stake and I lost. Pegasus had never mentioned anything specific about the Shadow Games to me, but he said that he had played in them. I should ask him about this… and I should certainly check out that dorm if there is any chance that I can find even an inkling to my past I'll take it even if it means expulsion.'

"You boys should be off to bed. It's getting rather late and you do have class tomorrow seeing as how it is Thursday evening."

Of course, like any young person being sent to bed the boys argued with their alchemy teacher, but he held fast. He even threatened to take ramen away from Naruto which had sent the whisker-marked teen hurtling through the door to get to his room.

Jaden came in around five minutes later and turned to N with a grin, "You wanna check out that Abandoned Dorm tomorrow night?"

"I was going to go even if you weren't. If there is any chance that it's connected to my broken memories I am totally going to take it."

N's finality was clear in his voice as his fist clenched; a rather normal nervous tick that he only did when he was truly serious about something. The blood oath hadn't worked out so well when he did it for his 'manager' when he played underground. Jaden nodded in understanding before heading to the bottom bed of the bunk that they were forced to share.

The next morning…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-*CRASH*! The early noises of the Slifer Red Dorm Room 206 were there as always including the eventual destruction of the room's alarm clock.

"UGH! I feel like total shit this morning. Should I… no screw it I'm always late," were the noises made from the top bunk through a pillow as N slowly drifted back to sleep. It was hard for him to sleep well with the whole reoccurring nightmares so whenever he did sleep well he cherished it.

Another two hours later he awoke again only to find his brunette roommate gone and no one in the room. He slowly pulled himself out of the bed and cracked his back. After strapping his deck box to his belt he headed outside for class.

'Ugh mornings suck. Whoever thought it was a good idea to start learning in the mornings is officially more dumb than I am.'

N was so tired in fact that he walked right into a wall. "Mother Fu…" His explicit sentence was never finished as he saw a pair of blue boots in his line of sight from the ground where he currently was lying. Looking up, and coincidently looking up the skirt, he saw Alexis Rhoades. "Can I help you?"

An arched eyebrow was her first response, "You really look like the one in need of help right now."

'And you look fantastic from this point of view' of course such blush-inducing thoughts were never stated due to obvious reasons; most of them involving incredible amounts of pain . Instead he accepted her hand which he used to pull himself off the ground and gave his fellow blonde a fantastic smile that could induce nosebleeds from fan girls, "Sorry about that." She smiled back as a sign of acceptance before walking away with the blonde following her and leaving his classes behind.

'It's only some useless class about Duel Theory. Fuck that being with the hottest girl in the entire Academy is a much higher on my to-do list.'

In Crowler's Office…

"Well Titan, you aren't an easy man to find. However, I assume that it also means that you are more than capable of handling this job." He threw the man a picture of a brown-haired teen in a red jacket, "This is Jaden Yuki and I want you to defeat him in a duel."

The man was tall, very tall. He wore a mask to cover his the upper portion of his face and a hat on top of his head. A large black trench coat covered his body and under that was a duel disk that like Crowler himself was attached to his chest.

"I must accept three months' pay regardless of the job, but" he then held up a golden pyramid on a necklace, "you get that to me and I'll send him to the Shadow Realm for you."

Crowler's insane, and feminine, grin only grew larger at the declaration.

On the path to the Abandoned Dorm…

"So where exactly are we going?" N asked as he followed Alexis with his hands behind his head.

She stopped and turned to him with a taunting smile, "_I _am going to the Abandoned Dorm to drop off these flowers; I have no idea where you are going."

"I am following you in case you fall. That way my life debt will be repaid and I can continue on without regret."

N's joke received no love as her pace never slowed, much to his chagrin.

"So," N started as Alexis knelt down and placed the flowers, "Who are they for? Did you lose someone to the Shadow Games?"

Her eyes met his in a look of pain and she stared at him, "My brother, Atticus, was a student here during the time that the Games were played but unlike the others they never found a body. It's like he just disappeared." The tears in her eyes were evident as Naruto looked on in sadness.

"It must be hard. I think that having memories of losing someone who is precious to you is much worse than not having those memories at all." A still silence was all that followed that declaration. However neither of them noticed the large man behind them until he laughed.

"Hahahaha! How touching, is this the legendary 'brat love' that I have heard so much about?" Titan began in a taunting tone.

N's eyes narrowed at the statement, "Listen teme, if you got a problem then let's duel."

Titan smirked as he held up the faux millennium item, "Fine. Let's play a Shadow Game." A plume of purple smoke flashed and both teens raised their arms to cover their eyes.

"Where'd he go?" Alexis asked.

N only dashed into the house. 'This guy wants a Shadow Game, I'll give him one. I can bet my memories, kick this guy's ass, and then… I'll work out step three when we get there'

N found himself in some form of arcane circle as he stood in one of the inscriptions facing Titan, "I need bait to lure my true prey and since you wear the same jacket as him you'll do fine."

N barred his teeth at the man and activated his duel disk. Drawing the first six cards, he looked at them, nodded to himself and put two cards face down before summoning one monster to the field. "I summon Vayu- the Emblem of Honor in attack mode!" The small red bird appeared on his side of the field with a total of 300 attack points.

"Your opening move is that chick! How pathetic!" He himself drew his six cards and summoned forth his first monster, Giant Germ. "Go now Giant Germ attack Vayu now!" As the amorphous blob move towards N he himself activated his first face down.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card prevents you from attacking once per turn." The card then placed itself face-down, "And here's the best part I get to use it again and again."

Titan growled this wasn't going well. His attack strategy was mostly based on swarming monster and destroying his opponent's weaker ones. With that card it assured that he could not destroy at least one monster per turn or stop a direct attack. His opponent now could let weak monsters survive for longer or use them as sacrifices for something bigger. This was a problem for Titan.

At this moment, Alexis had managed to find the room where the two were dueling and enter, "N! What is happening?" Her tone was frantic as her eyes darted around the glowing circle that held the two duelists.

"GO! Run and find help! If he really is a Shadow Duelist then get a teacher or someone! GO!"

The look on N's face was frantic. It surprised her; he was a great duelist, was he actually worried? Was this really a Shadow Duel? If so did he know anything about her brother? Why was a Shadow Duelist waiting for his opponents in an abandoned building in a trench coat anyway? That sent a really bad message. Alexis then did the only thing in her power at the moment; she ran. She ran as fast as she could to get help before N lost his soul.

"Now that she's gone…" with this N turned his gaze back to the opponent, his eyes betrayed his true feeling and Titan could see it. It was the look a child adopted when they opened a gift, it was the look that a criminal after parking the recently stolen car, it was the look he had when he received a payment. It was excitement. The boy standing before him willing to duel for what he thought was his immortal soul was excited.

"I draw a card to start," he then pulled the card from his unique duel disk and put it into the third 'wing' of his specialized duel disk. "I activate Pot of Greed."

N drew his two cards and placed them into his hand making a total of five cards in his hand. "I activate the continuous trap card Tyrant's Temper. By sending my Vayu the Emblem of Honor to the graveyard my monsters are unaffected by the effects of trap cards. Next I summon Armageddon Knight to the field and since he was summoned I can send one DARK type monster to the graveyard. I choose my Blackwing- Kochi the Daybreak."

N then activated another spell card from his hand, "Now I activate the spell card Double Summon which gives me an extra normal summon when activated. I then sacrifice my Armageddon Knight for Blackwing- Elphin the Raven. " The six starred monster appeared onto N's field in a flurry of dark colored feathers. "This also allows me to activate the continuous Spell Card Black Whirlwind. So I can add Sirocco the Dawn to my hand. Now Elphin attack his Giant Germ (1000-2200 = (4000 – 1200) 2800)."

"It isn't over little boy. You destroyed the Giant Germ now two more take its place from my deck and you take 500 points of direct damage." (4000-500 = 3500)

N looked down and saw his leg fade into the murky black fog that had settled around the arcane circle. "My leg… It's gone! What the hell is going on?" N's calm and determined façade had been broken by the mental trick.

Titan knew that he had this boy. Defeating the other one would be just as easy since no one could see through his game. 'Now to push the final key into place and seal this boy's fate.'

"This is the price of playing a shadow game. Damage is real here. You don't have a chance!" Titan's statement was followed by laughter of a sadistic nature.

'This sucks! I gotta win quickly before my body disappears. Good thing I sent Alexis away; I don't want to drag anyone else down because this guy is a freak,' N thoughts were rather hurried as he thought up a response to his opponent's strategy. However something clicked at that point for him. "Where the hell is your missing body part?"

Titan chuckled at the boy. How foolish he was to believe that Titan would be injured in his own Shadow Game…. Never mind that it wasn't real. "This is my game and I can control it."

N growled. This whole thing was getting annoying the duel was slow and now he was losing body parts. What a pain in the ass. It did make him think that it wasn't real. What kind of mystical cursed card game doesn't work both ways? Maybe the whole thing was fake? Oh… it was still his turn.

"I play a face down and end my turn." In a way it was all he could do until he could figure out what game this guy was playing. Either way he still needed to win and quickly before this got out of hand… which was happening very fast.

Titan drew a card from his chest-ejector duel disk. He stared at it in a dramatic fashion before laughing out loud which prompted N to sweat drop 'Great poker-face.'

"You see boy this card is the first stop of your doom. I sacrifice both of my Giant Germs to summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness. Now I can remove all three of my Giant Germs from play to special summon Dark Necrofear."

N watched in silent horror as his opponent brought out two very powerful monsters to the field. 'Okay maybe he doesn't really need a good poker-face.'

"Now Gorz attack his Blackwing- Elphin the Raven!" However, Titan's elation was short lived as he forgot about the trap card that lay on N's field.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to stop your attack and it once again places itself face down." N's tone was calmer now. It needed to be so that he didn't lose this duel out of panic.

"Fine then Dark Necrofear attack Elphin the Raven now!" The second attack threw N for a loop why would anyone destroy their own monster like that. "Since your Blackwing has destroyed my Dark Necrofear because they both have 2200 attack points my Necrofear becomes an equip spell card that anchors your Raven to my field!"

"… Well shit…" N was pretty dumbfounded. That was a really good move.

"I end my turn" With the end of Titan's turn it came time to really turn the tables on him.

"I see through your mind games, Titan. I have to admit your smoke and mirrors trick was really good especially the whole disappearing limb thing, but I can see it's false." N's smirk appeared at the widening of his opponent's eyes. He had thought that he had him. "The first thing that gave you away was the Millennium Items. I may not know much about them, but I do know that they were destroyed. Also the fact that you didn't lose a limb when you took damage was a giveaway; it was just too good to be true."

N drew his next card. "It's time to end this duel. I start with special summoning Sirocco the Dawn to the field with his effect. I might as well take this time to normal summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to field in attack position." N then raised his duel disk. "Now watch closely because here comes the fun part. You get to see the special effect of my secret ace card in action. Since you so kindly sent my favorite tuner to the grave I can activate the effect of my Vayu the Emblem of Honor. When he is in the graveyard he can be used as a tuner in a Synchro Summon. Now by tuning him with my Armageddon knight and Blackwing- Kochi the Daybreak I can form the almighty Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant."

The monster summoned itself forth to the field in what appeared to be a blizzard of black feathers. While Titan stood mesmerized in the face of his own defeat, N watched in silent awe of his own monster. Neither of them noticed the change in the scenery. The walls which were once those of a duel academy dorm changed to a horrifying monstrosity of black spores.

"I activate the effect of Gale and cut the attack of Elphin the Raven in half. Then I use the effect of Sirocco the Dawn to combine the collective attacks of my Blackwing monsters on the field into Silverwind. Now Silver wind attack Elphin the Raven ((2800+1300+2000) – 1100= much less than zero)!"

As the silver and black blur raced across the field to deliver to finishing blow to the Shadow Duelist, N watched his opponent turn to him in fear as the dark spores that surrounded to duelist began to move in on him. Titan in a manic frenzy tried to move but it was futile. They were everywhere and they were taking their prize for the shadow game, which Titan had unknowingly declared by faking one in an arcane area.

N could only watch as another duelist died before his eyes. It was horrifying to him. He had been partially responsible for this man's death at the hands of whatever those… things were around him. N was so caught up in this revelerie that he never notice the scenery change once again or the time pass until the help that Alexis had been sent to get arrived in the form of Jaden and Syrus.

To him their voices were silent ; their words empty. He couldn't breath as he turned to them. Their images began to distort and fade before his very eyes. He had fainted.

Well that's all folks. So Revan36 is back and eventually with new stories. I want to get this one up some more before I unleash the payload of my ideas upon the world.

Back to the topic of polls, please send them in either via review or P.M.

Would you like to see anyone from the Naruto world make an appearance as a sidekick, rival, or love interest? If so who?

Who should Naruto be paired with?


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I feel awesome. The number of reviews I got made me all warm and tingly on the inside… not really because I am a man and therefore don't actually have feelings but you get the point. So looks like Alexis will probably be the pairing because she got over 20 votes but I will leave it open (for myself to see if anyone can get any girl high enough to top like 29 votes). For the people who voted on the second poll, the answer is yes someone will be coming from across the Negative Zone (hey Marvel reference) and it will be revealed at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Naruto because I actually have like no money and the people who do have lots of money

N awoke to the same dream as always, his death. Once again he had died at the hands of the purple monster with the black lightning.

His breathing was short and labored as he checked his surroundings. He was in a hospital; fucking fantastic. He hated hospitals they smelled weird and his head got all woozy. He heard what sounded like the muffled crinkling of a bag and saw Jaden and Syrus talking with extravagant hand motions.

"-and when we got there you were on the floor and the shadow duelist was gone. Alexis went to go tell Ms. Fontaine and we dragged you over to the hospital!" Jaden's message was complete with quick hand motions to send his point across.

N's eyes moved over to Syrus who was, as he guessed, a sniveling wreck. At that he had to grin because some things would never change.

However, Jaden's message came through. Titan had lost the Shadow duel and had therefore forfeited his soul. In a way he had killed that man. He shook his head… he couldn't let trivial bullshit get him down. Not when he had a mission to complete. Finding his memories was the most vital part of his life at the moment.

Things like the Duel Academy were a means to an end for him. As much as he liked his classmates and teachers, they were going to be rivals later on in his quest to the top. When he reached the top though everything would change, no more disrespect and all the money, power, and women he wanted. Just look at Kaiba that guy had all of that because of a card game. Duel monsters was the key to getting anything in this world.

N turned to his fellow reds with a grin as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry guys. That whole thing is a part of the past."

Syrus then began to babble about what he had missed throughout the three days he was out. 'Three days isn't good. That means I only have two more days till I have to meet Pegasus. I wonder what he was talking about?'

Flashback: Night before the Duel with Titan

N dialed Pegasus' number on his phone. He needed to know about the Shadow Games and who better to ask then the man who created the game himself?

"Hello? This is Pegasus of Industrial Illusions speaking." His answer was almost sung. N would never admit it but he kind of missed the old man. Pegasus may be as weird as hell, but he was a good friend who helped a random kid for no reason at all.

"Hey Pegasus, it's N. I was wondering about the Shadow games could you tell me about them."

"Blunt as always N-boy, but your question has shocked this gentleman. Why are interested in the Shadow Games?"

"I think I could have lost my memories in one and I know next to nothing about them," N's tone gave away his excitement on the matter.

Pegasus hummed in thought. He knew much about the Shadow Games and told N everything he knew, but they agreed that it would be unlikely since souls were the general bet not memories. "Shadow Games are also next to impossible to invoke without a Millennium Item and all of them have been destroyed around ten years ago," Pegasus finished before adding one last thought, "Oh and N-boy! Come see me in five days I may have a lead on your little quest."

He then hung up just to purposely bother N. Pegasus laughed to himself because even though they were separated by miles of land and sea he could see N looking at his phone in disbelief and then swearing at his phone loudly.

Flashback end

N then turned to with a pleading smile. "May I please leave? I promise I'm all better."

With a snort she left him in his bed and told him to stay. N, never being one to be kept down, grabbed his clothes and gear ran to the folding curtains in the bed beside his in the infirmary and put them on. Turning to his friends he shouted "Run before she catches us!" before sprinting out of the room at top speed with Jaden and Syrus in tow.

As they ran through the hallways in both fear and excitement, their small group quickly met up with Bastion. "Hey Bastion, long time no see! What have you been up to?" Jaden greeted the Brit in a kindly fashion.

Bastion smiled. The two young men in front of him, N and Jaden, could make both incredible rivals and friends. Jaden had proved himself to be a skilled duelist who fought with instinct over planning and forethought like Bastion himself did. Jaden was his antithesis and he desperately hoped to duel him. However, N was a true mystery. He may act dumb by blowing off school work and coming into classes late, but he was far from it. He was perceptive and could catch the vaguest details. He used this to both trick and break down his opponents. N was, in a way, unparalleled. Bastion knew the key to his success, but he was in no way closer to beating it.

"Not much. Going over my duel theorems and increasing the power of my deck are my top priorities at the moment. How about you gentlemen?" Bastion would like to talk to these two reds more for they were certainly fascinating and if he were ever to best them he would need more information.

N gave his usual grin, which in Bastion's opinion was rather scary with the whisker marks and slit-pupils. "We have been around. Good to see that you have been busy though."

Bastion didn't like that answer. A little too vague for the rather arrogant, if not narcissist Slifer; not to say N is self-absorbed but he did have a high opinion of himself. Bastion then decided it and that he really needed to test his skill not his agenda.

The group walked around the school grounds as Jaden began to talk about Crowler's class and Crowler in general. With N's humorous, yet deceptively intelligent, remarks about the things he did. Syrus laughed and Bastion, for the first time, realized he was there. In Bastion's opinion Syrus was not a variable in the equation so he was simply dropped out. The diminutive blue-haired boy didn't make the list of skilled duelists to beat. So far, only N Uzumaki, Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhoades, Chazz Princeton, and Jaden Yuki had made it to that list because they either had talent or incredible cards.

It was then when Jaden commented on their destination, "Hey N, why are we headed to the Head Chancellor's office?"

The boy gave his fellow red a sign of 'not to worry' in body language via a hand motion as he walked in.

"Hey old man," Bastion and Syrus paled at the bluntness of the blonde and red haired boy, "I need to take a leave from school."

The chancellor gave N a frown for the 'old man' comment and was to chastise him but was beat by Jaden, "HOW CAN YOU BE LEAVING? LIFE WILL TOTALLY SUCK HERE WITHOUT YOU?"

"Hey! I won't be gone forever just a couple of days and be right back."

The chancellor interrupted, "If you three gentlemen could give us a moment that would be great." The other two reds and the yellow left in a hurry after only a few words by the chancellor. He then turned to N, "I know all about it. Pegasus already informed me about his lead on your past and I will allow you the time to follow it."

N's face lit up in excitement, clearly it meant a lot to him. 'Maybe, just maybe, I can see if I have a family.' The real reason he wanted to be the best duelist was to use the resources at his disposal to follow any leads on his life before the age of thirteen, but how great would it be if he could find them now instead? Of course he would still go be top duelist because it was a mountain to climb and if he were going to climb any mountains it would be the biggest one dammit!

The chancellor then smiled at the boy's happiness. The reason he took this job was for this kind of scenario helping the youth grow and develop brought a kind of happiness every day that was a true payment.

"However, I have one condition," N's face fell, "I want you to join the Blue dorm."

"WHAT?"

"You see N, I know all about your duels with Chazz and Titan. I saw them over the camera system placed around the island. I decided to let you get off of punishment because you have proven that you are a worthy duelist in your own right. Therefore on behalf of the Board I give you this Blue jacket. Your materials and possessions have already been moved to your new dorm room."

N was speechless. His mind had blown a fuse. He had just gotten moved up without doing any school work at all. All he actually did was two illegal, by school rules, duels and then got a promotion so to speak. He quietly muttered a thank you to his chancellor and with his friends in the hall.

All of them stared in awe at the open blue jacket that he now wore as they walked out of the central building in silence.

"Guys… What the hell? I just got moved up for breaking two for the school's biggest rules? Just… What the Hell I don't understand this!" N screamed in frustration. 'I bet that this was Pegasus' idea because only he could confuse me this much.'

Jaden tried to comfort his friend, "At least you're in Blue now."

"I swear if I have a shitty roommate I'll kill him with my bare hands and since s probably an ass." He sighed his life sucked.

Bastion, however while still intrigued by the promotion, was more interested in why N was getting Academic leave, "So N, can you tell us why you are leaving?" His tone was more innocent rather than questioning so that he doesn't set off any alarms, so to speak.

N smiled, "You are aware of my current situation right?" No, Bastion was not aware and this could prove to be a very good chance to become aware and learn more about the mystery that was N Uzumaki. He shook his head.

N then told him all about his life up until coming to duel academy, leaving out the parts of his hazy memories of what he suspected was the people of his past. Bastion was shocked and intrigued. While this had nothing to with gaining as a duelist he did come to respect him more as a person. Living with that kind of burden was not easy and Bastion, if he were in that situation would not have had the personality N had. He would have been much more sullen and withdrawn, but N was enthusiastic and outgoing. It was quite impressive.

"So anyway the reason I'm leaving is a couple of nights ago Pegasus called and said he may have found a lead; which means that I am going to be gone for like a week or something."

"Did he say about what the lead was?"

N frowned, "Nope which I happen to be very pissed about. I was going to ask and then he hung up. What an ass!"

"When are you leaving?" Jaden asked.

'Two days, I have to wait two days till I can follow this lead. That's' kind of pissing me off too. Why couldn't I have left right away? Wouldn't that have been better?' N then noticed that everyone was still awaiting an answer and held up two fingers and they all 'Ah' in return.

N laid down in the grass he needed a break. Everything was moving so quickly. It felt like only a few days ago he joined the red dorm and now he was moving up to Blue? It was weird. He should be happy because now at least people would give him the respect he deserved as the Blackwing duelist. Not that he got much disrespect like Jaden and Syrus did. He still really enjoyed the company of the reds though. Was that was why he was upset?

He didn't notice that they others had sat down next to him on the grass all trapped in their own thoughts. Jaden about food and dueling, Bastion about theorems and his decks, and Syrus was lost in his own happy place where everyone thought he was great and women actually liked him.

Of course their thoughts were shattered when they heard the scream of pain from N. "N are you okay!" their question was answered as their blonde and redheaded friend lay on the ground in pain with Alexis' foot between his legs.

"That was for making me go get help. I actually worried about you!" Her response was only a groan of pain and sweatdrops from the others. 'It's like watching an abusive married couple' they thought.

N quickly recovered from his pain and shot up with anger in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL! I DON'T KICK YOU IN YOUR-" his small rant of anger was cut off as she hugged him. His eyes softened and a small smile graced his face as he heard what he though was 'thank you' from her.

She then took in his new appearance, namely the azure jacket. "So you got moved into  
>Obelisk Blue." It was more of a statement than a question as he nodded.<p>

"Let me show you the way," she said as she more or less dragged him away from the others who quickly followed lest they be left alone with nothing to do.

N looked up at the Blue Dorm. It was impressive to say the least, but it didn't have that home-like feel that the red dorm had to it. Alexis brought him up to Crowler and told him all about N's new ranking in the school.

Crowler didn't against the whiskered teen apart from the fact that he hung around with Jaden and had helped foil, albeit unknowingly, two of his plans. However, if he had been moved up, then things could change. He was clearly a skilled duelist and a friend of Pegasus. In a way, he carried as much weight as Chazz's last name did.

Crowler gave N a smile, which he found creepy and welcomed him to his new room. It was huge. The last time he had seen anything this big was when he slept at Pegasus' house the first time he met him. 'I wonder if they had the same decorator,' N thought as he looked at the rather gay, in his opinion, design of the room. Then he noticed the overabundance of lighting in the place and the same thought resurfaced.

Once again the noise of his surroundings woke him from his thoughts when he turned to see the rest of the group ogling his room commentary included.

"Whoa it's so big!" Syrus squealed… 'That's what she said,' N thought with a perverted grin.

"I didn't know that being an Obelisk kicked so much ass! I can't believe that it's all yours too," Jaden said as he raided N's new mini-fridge.

"Quite impressive," Bastion commented as he felt the quality of the sheets on the mattress.

"Mine room is actually bigger in the girl's wing," Alexis said with a smirk and she enjoyed the 'WHAT THE HELL!' that followed from N.

"We should totally have a duel here," Jaden said as he looked around, "it's probably big enough."

"OI! No one will be dueling in my new room. It's clearly meant for better things like naps or maybe a party. Sweet kami, it's like an apartment in here."

"You five should be quieter."

N turned around to tell of the person who would dare tell him, the Blackwing duelist, notorious prankster, and menace to libraries to go shove his quiet where the light don't shine, but then he realized who it was, Zane Truesdale. He had heard a lot about the guy from the population of the school and Syrus himself who lived in the shadow of his older brother.

Zane was the school's top duelist and respected by all. Apparently no one could beat him and many had tried. He had become somewhat of a legend amongst the students and N did wonder if he was that good or if he was all talk.

"Whatever, it's my damn room and I'll do as I please," N said in a rather challenging manner. The tension was beginning to build.

"I see you have been brought up to Blue; you deserve it." Zane smirked and the tension died. Alexis and Syrus were floored. They had never seen Zane compliment anyone, ever.

N grinned himself and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "I hope it isn't a ploy to get me to do work 'cause that'll backfire."

Zane turned away, "Come. I'll show you the dining hall."

N turned to his friends and shrugged before running out the door. Jaden sighed. "Well this sucks. Not only did we get ditched but now we don't get to eat either." He rubbed his stomach to emphasize the point before Alexis told them to shut up and walked out the door.

Syrus, Bastion, and Jaden left the blue dorm themselves to get some dinner while conversing about what Zane would be talking about with N.

"I respect you as a duelist, Uzumaki. I saw you defeat my brother, who may not be much of a duelist himself, but that one duel allowed me to see what you are all about." Zane talked to N as he continued to down bowl after bowl of ramen.

"You use your opponent's own body language and nervousness against them. They slowly become more and more uneasy as they begin to think that you are reading their minds or cheating. While they are preoccupied with these thoughts you can start your own moves with the cards that you have. It is a very successful and adaptable strategy. It works in moments where others like Chazz who try to use one strategy with incredible cards to pull off a win. Or people like Jaden who really more on what they draw and instinct to make split decisions. It can even last out my own strategy to overwhelm my opponent right away and set up time-based strategies in case I don't win in the first two turns."

As N finished his fifth cup of ramen, he turned to Zane and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "You see N, why I am talking to you is because I respect you and want you to do something for me. I have long tried to get Syrus to grow up and he hasn't. I think that Jaden won't either and will further allow Syrus to allow him to continue being the same person he is. I want you to help him grow up because he still doesn't understand how to respect his opponent yet. Based on your dueling I can tell that you are a mature person, but you don't want to be and act foolishly to enjoy yourself. I plant to face Jaden later this week so that he too may grow but it is something I cannot do alone. Please I will do what I can, but I want you to promise to help me and I might make it worth your while."

N put a hand on Zane's shoulder, "You care about your brother quite a bit. That means something to me and I while help you, Zane. Consider it a promise of a lifetime." N walked off and left Zane to his own thoughts.

GX

Finally the day had come. N would be leaving the island via helicopter and arrive at Pegasus' mansion where he would begin his journey to follow Pegasus' lead. He couldn't describe how excited he felt.

Getting into the helicopter he was told to take a seat, which he did and was left to his own thoughts. His thoughts travelled to the people of duel academy.

Jaden was the person he would consider the person he was closest to. They were very similar in personalities and habits so things just flowed well.

Syrus was okay in his opinion. The small blue-haired boy was rather immature and soft like his brother thought, but he wasn't a bad person in N's opinion and he knew that Zane felt the same way.

The dark-haired ass that was Chazz annoyed him. He knew that the money and standing that the boy's family had affected him. It gave him a superiority complex because he had to live up to the high expectations of his family, but he let it get to him and he therefore acted like a total ass which bothered him.

Alexis was someone he felt he was getting close to. She did care for him and he cared for her. The Titan thing affected them both in some strange way that was beyond him.

The only student he knew in Ra Yellow was Bastion and he was intelligent. N trusted intelligent people because they generally thought about their actions and the actions of others. They always got the full picture before they made a move. That defined Bastion to a tee. N may not know him well as a person, but he trusted him.

Zane Truesdale was probably the first person who he had connected with on an emotional level. Whenever N truly got to know someone he felt that he needed to know what they felt and he knew that Zane truly did feel for his brother which told him who Zane was a person.

In the distance he saw Pegasus' mansion as the helicopter descended from the skies. He cracked his neck and unstrapped his seat belt before opening the door into the wild winds that whipped his hair. He began to walk slowly as it was really hard to walk near an active helicopter. He walked up to Pegasus when he noticed something different, a teenager around his age. "Hello N-boy this is Gaara."

He had red hair and wore a dark shirt with a scarf around his neck. His eyes were green with dark rings around them as if he hadn't slept in the past week. He wore a customized duel disk like N, but his was different. The young man's duel disk was a faint yellow color and covered in weird blue vein-like markings. The five card holder were placed around it in the same positions one would get if he stretched his fingers out. It, in a way, resembled a claw or hand.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" The red-haired boy's eyes were wide in wonderment and excitement as if he had just found his long lost brother.

Pegasus smiled and closed his only visible eye. "I think it would be best if we continued this inside."

That's the new chapter people.

I will open a new 'poll' so to speak. Anyone who wants N, now Naruto, to get another deck in upcoming seasons send a review. No he won't be losing his current one. Also, send me deck ideas for Gaara.

Attention readers who can draw. If you have like a deviantart account and are skilled at art could you please get some pictures so I can set them as the official picture of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter before my vacation. This way you can all have your needed dose of Faeryl36 and no one will have an issue. On a relatively unrelated note it was so hard to pick a deck for Gaara, but all the reviews really helped me narrow it down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from either Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Naruto 'cause I'm poor. This of course makes me sad because you are supposed to be poor in college and I'm not even there yet. *Sigh* my life sucks.

"So we are both dead?" N, now known as Naruto Uzumaki, asked the redheaded boy in front of him.

Gaara nodded, "Yes, you died when Sasuke killed you at the Valley of the End and I died when Akatsuki extracted the Ichibi no Shukkaku from my body." Gaara's face was impassive as ever when he had told Naruto the wild story of how they knew each other. Apparently they had a death match during an invasion of his home and faced off on top monstrous creatures. Naruto still thought that the toad thing was bullshit if not incredibly badass.

Pegasus hummed to himself through the whole story. A noise he made when he was thinking about something. To Naruto it seemed as if he believed the story Gaara had told about chakra and shinobi. "You could have just had a really wild dream, Gaara." Naruto's suggestion was not unfounded. He himself had wild dreams all the time. He would not allow himself to be pulled into the idea that those dreams could be real at all. What he had seen in his dreams were the things of nightmares. They went against all he knew to be real in this world. If he accepted what his dreams told him and what Gaara had said then he would admit to himself that the reality he had been living had been a lie.

As soon as Gaara's story finished, he knew that he couldn't allow himself to believe it. However, parts of it may be true. Gaara could be a disorientated friend of Naruto's from three years back. He could just be disorientated from waking up on the Domino City beach. He could have drunken sea water and gone temporarily insane and saw things coincidentally similar to the nightmares Naruto had. Or Naruto had drunken sea water and it gave them similar dreams. Who knows?

It didn't matter though. Naruto knew that as soon as he saw Gaara they knew each other. Right now, they were the only family they had. Pegasus had already checked for a Gaara Subaku in the records and just like Naruto there was nothing.

Gaara then turned his attention to Pegasus, "Tell me about this place."

The question was simple in theory. Naruto had asked something similar when he met Pegasus. The man gave off a aura of knowledge it was hard to distinguish from the aura of pure and unadulterated strangeness, but it was there.

Naruto and Pegasus then filled Gaara in on the world. Gaara himself was shocked at how much this Duel Monsters had come. There was nothing as universal as it in the Elemental Nations; not even being a shinobi was as prevalent. He was interested though. He was never much of a shogi player, but neither was Naruto and according to him he was the best. Gaara also remembering him saying something similar throughout the whole Chunnin Exams, but he did beat Neji and himself.

He looked at the duel disk on his arm. It was the first thing Pegasus had given him when he picked him up from the hospital after being found covered in blood on the shores of the city. When he woke up he saw a grey-haired man standing over him smiling with his eye. At first he had thought that Konoha had succeeded in saving him from the Akatsuki, but then he realized that it was not Kakashi Hatake standing in front of him. The new man then handed him a strange device like the one attached to his own arm. Gaara put it on and without a word followed the man out.

They eventually went into a metal contraption that was able to fly. Even Gaara's stoic façade broke against this. He had never been this high before and the helicopter rocked in the winds. He barely noticed what his companion had said to him. Things about his background and family, but he did mention something that Gaara instantly recognized. He mentioned Uzumaki.

He was truly hurt when his best friend had failed to return from the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had come to mean a lot to him in a small amount of time. When Pegasus showed him a picture of a young man with blonde and red hair, whisker marks, and bright blue eyes Gaara could only smirk. Of all the people to meet after death Naruto, would be the one that Gaara would like to see the most.

Even now as the boy animatedly talked about his own skills in this so called 'dueling' he could see that it was truly Naruto as bright, loud, obnoxious, and cheerful as ever. It seemed that he had been able to find a place without knowledge of the bijuu and therefore was accepted. That meant that Gaara too could be accepted here.

It was then that he made his decision that would alter the history of their current world. He would stay with Naruto as a rival and friend. "I am interested in this 'Duel Monsters', Naruto. Show me what I can be capable of here."

Naruto gave what Temari and Gaara had dubbed his trademark grin and grabbed Gaara's wrist and dragged him out the door talking about spells and traps.

Pegasus watched the exchange with a deep curiosity. It was obvious that Gaara knew Naruto. His reaction in the helicopter was a dead giveaway to Pegasus. He also believed Gaara's story wholeheartedly. His reactions, of which he had very little, showed no lies and it wasn't like Pegasus hadn't seen weirder things than people on top of giant toads or manipulating sand. He had read the minds and taken the souls of others with an implanted metal ball. He did sigh though. Clearly he could not make cards out of these so called Kyuubi and Shukkaku beasts that Gaara had mentioned not without their immortal spirits to trap in a card. How interesting it would be to see those cards.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed a box. If Gaara really did wish to duel and stay with Naruto then he would need a deck. He knew just the cards too. A deck built for the ultimate defense just like in the story. Things would get very interesting now that Naruto wasn't the only one with a deck built by Pegasus. He promised himself not to do this, but the opportunity to see someone with no knowledge of the game match Naruto's innate skill.

Naruto told Gaara all about the game. Gaara absorbed the knowledge as quickly as he could. The game was relatively simple in practice, but the diverse cards made it difficult to judge quickly. Overall in his opinion it was more difficult than shogi because of the unpredictability of the game, but this made a lot of sense as to why Naruto was so good at it. He himself was incredibly unpredictable and would probably excel in a game where flexibility and adapting to a situation were key.

He did wonder what his sister, Temari, or her 'friend', Shikamaru, who played a game like shogi often and had high I.Q.'s, would think of it.

He would admit though, the more he learned the more he wanted to play it for himself. Naruto took him through several scenarios after the initial discussion about rules was over. He did rather well as he passed the low level tests and then the middle level tests with more difficulty. Naruto explained that he was doing really well for someone who had only just learned of the game.

"Naruto, tell me about the past three years for you?" to be honest with himself, Gaara wanted to know as much about his best friend's past years as possible. For the foreseeable future they would be spending a lot of time together because Pegasus had written them off as immediate family for the Duel Academy records a place where Gaara would now be attending.

"Well, the past three years have gone by pretty quickly for me. I started dueling right from the beginning after I met Pegasus. At first all of my duels were to try to earn a name for myself because if I went pro then maybe I could find my family," Gaara nodded the plan was solid in theory, "I found that the way to the top wasn't were I was going. I decided to change my image by heading to Duel Academy so I could become a pro without any shortcuts. The way I should have done it from the beginning."

"Duel Academy is something else though. Everyone is pretty skilled. Zane, the best student there, is almost more of a legend than a person and there are always people like Alexis and Bastion who are way smarter than I am. Then there are guys like me and Jaden who look for the thrill more than the win."

Gaara and Naruto watched the sunset as they continued to talk about cards. Right now it was the only thing they had in common, but it worked. Gaara's cool and collected attitude balanced out with Naruto's overly bombastic personality.

GX

Naruto woke up to a smiling face and almost disgustingly red jacket. "Good morning, Naruto-boy!"

"UGH!" Naruto's reaction involved him jumping back and hitting his head on the wall. Pegasus laughed, messing with Naruto was one of the few opportunities he had to get a laugh. Although, in Naruto's opinion it sounded more like a giggle from a middle-aged woman.

"Big things are happening today, Naruto-boy. You and Gaara will be going back to Duel Academy."

"Really? I thought we would have been able to stay longer than this." Naruto really did think so. Gaara would need to be a better duelist if he wanted to stay up in the 'badass duelists' list at Duel Academy. Naruto was sure he could beat someone like Syrus, but that was saying a dog is capable of killing a mentally retarded cat with three legs. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have a deck.

"You think Gaara is ready." The Statement from Naruto was direct and therefore put in the form of a statement. It also showed that he didn't believe that Gaara was ready.

Pegasus believed Gaara was more than ready to receive a deck made by the man who created the game. Naruto was apparently forgetting that he received his only after dueling Pegasus' men several times. Pegasus made a humming noise that he knew would be taken as a sign of approval.

Naruto knew something was off. Pegasus may have played a lot of games with people, but this was different. Pegasus had never just thrown away his personal stash of cards to anyone apart from Naruto and Jesse Anderson. To give them to Gaara was almost inconceivable. "What's your game, old man?" No one ever said that Naruto Uzumaki had tact.

"I can't give out my cards out of the good will of my heart?" Pegasus' tone was one of feigning innocent; if Naruto wasn't certain before he was now. Pegasus was playing a game here.

"If you were drunk off your ass then maybe," Naruto paused as if considering that to be a possibility and then shook his head, "So I ask again. What is your game?"

Pegasus stopped walking and turned to Naruto. "Your right I don't give cards to people I don't trust or cannot see card spirits; however I am making this choice on the basis on inquiry. Will Gaara be able to reach your level because he is from the same place as you? Or are you just one-of-a-kind? This is a test run."

Naruto frowned. He didn't like being played with. It was the primary reason he wasn't happy about being in the Blur Dorm. He knew that Shepard was playing a game with him and he didn't know what. That last part really bothered him.

Now Pegasus, who was forward with him about his plans, admitted to doing something he knew Naruto hated. In the man's defense, he was the only one who lost anything though. The more special cards he gave out the more he lost money and advertising for his company. This whole thing was very important to him.

GX

Gaara looked at the cards in his hands that Pegasus had given him. They were called the Gladiator Beasts.

Naruto of course knew of the cards. They were offered to him as well and one of Pegasus' favorites because he talked about how unique they were quite often. In theory they were behind their cousins, the Crystal Beasts, but still farther ahead of decks used by people like Bastion or Alexis.

Pegasus turned his smile to Naruto. He knew what this meant; Pegasus wanted his test run with Naruto and Gaara as the lab rats.

"Gaara," the red-haired boy turned his stoic gaze upon the visage of his best friend who offered him a sharp smile, "let's duel."

Gaara smirked. He had seen Naruto duel on the same practice simulations he had used. The whiskered teen was still years ahead of him, but there was only one way to get better and Naruto was the perfect wall to overcome.

Gaara inserted the cards into his duel disks as Naruto did the same. They were both set to 4000 life points and the game was afoot.

Naruto drew his first card to his hand. He was looking for a quick win not to embarrass Gaara, but to show Pegasus up. That bastard had it coming using him and his friend like that. He looked and noticed the card, his own personal angel. "I summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to the field and now since I control one Blackwing monster I can summon Bora the Spear to the field in attack mode." He finished with one card face down.

Gaara drew himself for the first time in a real duel. He had to admit the pressure was high with a clearly perturbed Naruto and Pegasus watching him intently. "I summon Gladiator Beast Darius to the field. Now Darius attack his Gale the Whirlwind!"

A simple strategy but one that would work if Naruto wasn't grinning like a maniac. It was then when Gaara realized that it would be even harder than he initially expected. "You just allowed me to activate Urgent Tuning. Now I can Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master during any battle phase."

It was too late to stop the attack as Darius was destroyed by Blackwing Armor Master ((2500-1700=800) 4000-800=3200). Gaara could only finish with one face down.

Naruto drew again. This hand was coming along pretty well. "I play the card Blackback. This allows me to bring back any Blackwing monster in my graveyard with less than 2000 attack and I choose Bora the Spear. Bora attack!" The monster stabbed the former Kazekage with his spear resulting in a loss of 1700 life points (3200 – 1700= 1500). "Blackwing Armor Master move in for the kill!"

It should not be said however that he wasn't prepared. "I activate Draining Shield." That did in all the damage that Naruto had dealt to Gaara. (1500 + 2500=4000)

Naruto sighed this was going to be a long duel.

Gaara then started his second turn by summoning the Gladiator Beast Equeste to bring back Gladiator Beast Darius from the graveyard to his hand and then having it attack his Armor Master while activating Defense Draw. This way Gaara can activate the effects of his Gladiator Beast without having to lose life points. "I'll play Gladiator Proving Ground to add one level 4 or lower Gladiator Beast to my hand. I end with two face downs before Equeste goes back to the deck in return for Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in defense mode."

Naruto sighed. This whole stalling and reviving from the graveyard was getting really annoying. "I summon Blackwing Zephyros the Elite in attack mode," Naruto wasn't done though as he activated a equip spell to his Armor Master, "Say hello to Fairy Meteor Crush the weapon of your demise. First Blackwing Armor Master attacks Hoplomos with Ebon Arrow dealing 600 points of damage to you directly Gaara (4000-100=3900)."

"With Hoplomos' death I can activate his effect and bring Gladiator Beast Laquari to the field in attack mode," Gaara's monotone voice revealed just the slightest hint of arrogance.

'Does he really think he can win this?' Naruto thought to himself. There was no way that Gaara could win; not with his current experience in the game.

Gaara made the motion of drawing his next card from his deck and summoned another Gladiator Beast to the field in defense mode. With only 800 defense Gladiator Beast Bestiari was nothing special.

Naruto grinned. He had this now. "Blackwing Armor Master destroy his Laquari ((2500 – 2100 = 400) 3900 – 400 = 3500)."

Once again Gaara could capitalize on the death of his monster by bringing another Gladiator Beast Murmillo to the field whose effect was able to destroy Armor Master.

"Bora destroy his Bestiari ((1700 – 800= 900) 3500 – 900 = 2600)," another attack that was able to rid Naruto of his opponent's life points, "now Zephyros destroy his Murmillo." However the cycle only continued its loop as Gaara replaced his fallen monsters with Gladiator Beasts Retiari and Tygerius whose effects removed Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind and added another card to Gaara's hand from his deck. Naruto finished with one card face down.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Darius to the field once again. Attack his Zephyros the Elite."

"I play Fake Feather. With this I can steal the effect of one of your trap cards. I choose your Draining Shield." Pegasus silently applauded Naruto. It was a fine move now he received a life point boost and kept his monster on the field.

Gaara frowned. He was relying on that move to turn the tides in this duel since he had formed a pseudo-stalemate with his blond rival.

Naruto drew another card. "I start out with the card Blackwing- Elphin the Raven and with his effect I can switch your Darius out of attack position. Now I play Blackwing Strafe to destroy your Darius. For now I'll use the spell card Cards for Black Feathers to remove my Blackwing- Jetstream the Blue Sky to add two more cards to my hand."

Pegasus knew what was happening he had seen Naruto do something incredibly similar once before. This was a finishing move he was fond of, wiping the field after flooding the field with Blackwings. It was over for Gaara but he had seen enough. Gaara lost exactly as he had hoped he would. He didn't have anything against the boy personally, but he did need to test Naruto. Would he be able to defeat a inexperienced duelist with a deck whose was the antithesis to his own? The 'tagging-out' strategy that the Gladiator Beasts played with was a near perfect defense and something the swarming style of the Blackwings weren't made to deal with.

Regardless, his faith was reaffirmed in Naruto. He hadn't lost any of the spark he had when he met the boy. He couldn't have just anyone running around with his Synchro prototypes now could he?

Naruto looked at the cards he just drew, Delta Crow Anti-Reverse and Sirocco. Just what he needed. "With Delta Crow Anti-Reverse I wipe out your face-down spells and traps and then I'll follow up with Lightning Vortex. So by discarding another card like Black Thunder from my hand I can destroy all of you face up monsters. Now Elphin the Raven attack directly (3500- 2300= 1200)! Bora… finish this (1200- 1700 = 0)."

Gaara felt his legs slump to the ground. He was so exhausting. He thought that he had Naruto the whole time; that _he _was the one leading _him _on but he was wrong. Naruto was in control the whole time.

Pegasus clapped from the sidelines. He always enjoyed watching Naruto duel, but it looked as if Gaara would be interesting too. Things were going to be getting exciting around here.

GX

Chancellor Shepard would not have been listening to this man if he didn't pay for the school. He was quite arrogant but it wasn't undeserved. He was incredibly intelligent, not to mention his insane wealth and dueling skills.

"Why would I force my elite duelists to face each other under the guise of a professional title, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto Kaiba smirked. Shepard was just too good for his position, "There are big things happening, Shepard. Bigger than you or I and I need to find someone who can be our inside man when the floodgates fall apart in front of us."

"When should I host this faux tournament?"

"After the school duel against North, you should have more than enough time to narrow your students down to the top eight by then."

Shepard nodded; the idea made a lot of sense. Take the eight best students on the entire island and set them against each other so that they may accurately measure their individual skills and personalities. They needed someone who would be both talented and cunning if he or she were really to face whatever monstrosities approached them.

Shepard barely noticed his boss leaving as he wondered what were these dark forces that managed to worry even Seto Kaiba.

Well that's the chapter. The little ending there is your insight into the rest of year one. The year one tournament will replace the Seven Stars arc and make a set of survival duels with high stakes to make them exciting. I doubt that the Shadow Riders will make an appearance because they were _really _bad villains. Several may make appearances just not as the riders, but Shadow Duelists or bounty hunters.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I do own a dog that I can assure you was in no way injured during the making of this update.

I'm back on fanfiction and in school. Yes, Faeryl36 goes to a private school where I promptly bombed my AP summer reading test. It wasn't my fault though because my teacher decided to be stupid and make the ten question (out of one hundred) on the names of the chapters. I was like, "What the Fuck? Who does this?" It's gonna be a long year guys…but I can promise pretty quick updates for this and the upcoming stories.

Naruto and Gaara walked out of the helicopter. As it turned out, Gaara had a fear of flying although it was kind of justifiable because it's not like he lost his memory or grew up in a world where the technology was advanced to get a large metal machine into the air and keep it there for a prolonged period of time.

Naruto had called Chancellor Shepard beforehand and had convinced him to allow Gaara to gain access to Duel Academy. It wasn't particularly hard though. The man looked very serious as if he was going to say no only to refute that notion when he said yes before Naruto finished the request. Honestly, sometimes that man was worse than Pegasus.

"Where will I be staying?" Gaara's question was a simple one. Everyone needed their own place

"I have no idea," Naruto's flippant response went unanswered as they continued to walk quietly on the road. "Until we find out though, you can crash with me." Gaara nodded; while he was a shinobi who was trained to adapt this whole world was new to him let alone an island where he would be attending school for the foreseeable future.

It wasn't long before the two happened to run into Jaden who was running up to them. "N! We need to get to the Duel Arena!"

"Hey Jaden," he grinned but then frowned, "I guess I should tell you it's Naruto now. Apparently that's my name." His statement went unanswered as he was dragged through the road with Gaara by Jaden.

"We have to get to the Duel Arena. NOW!"

Naruto was truly surprised. While he was actually kind of used from this behavior from Jaden, which actually scared him a little, he was kind of worried. Jaden never got this excited about anything unless the duel was really good or the food was. Since he said they were going to Duel Academy he was able to guess, albeit it took a while for him, that a really good duel was about to go down.

His face split into his trademark grin as he took his arm back from Jaden, "Who's dueling?"

"You missed it. We spent the whole day with Bastion. We played baseball, ate, and a bunch of other stuff it was pretty awesome. The thing is it was all prep work for his big duel today; he is going up against Chazz for a shot at the Blue Dorm, but Chazz isn't playing fairly. He snuck into Bastion's room and he threw his cards away."

That did it for Naruto. It was one thing to be arrogant; as much as he hated it he could work with those kinds of people. When someone else has to revert to cheating to win was another thing. He had pretty good morals and cheating and thievery really bothered him for some reason.

Gaara watched impassively as the energetic brunette dragged him away. It didn't really surprise him though. Naruto had told him all about the people at Duel Academy and Jaden was one of the first ones he mentioned. He could see how the two got along as they had many similarities.

However the last thing caught his attention. Duels like this were hosted? If he were placed in another dorm then he could duel against someone to gain another dorm and gain access. This could be very helpful in the long run.

They ran quickly, very quickly for Jaden as Naruto and Gaara were both much faster than him, and arrived there as soon as possible to warn Bastion of the sabotage.

They get there too early it seemed as only Chazz, Alexis, and for some reason Zane were present at the match.

"You took Bastion's card during the night and threw them in ocean!" Bluntness was another quality he shared with Naruto; it came right after energetic Gaara noted.

Chazz sneered, "You have no proof." While simple and extremely annoying because his statement makes it seem that he is actually guilty, it was true. They had no proof other than motive.

"Where were the cards?" Alexis asked with narrowed eyes at Chazz.

"They were near the docks. It was Bastion's deck; it had both Vorse Raider and ring of Destruction in it. It had to be his! And Chazz did it so that he could win today."

"I saw Chazz throw a group of cards into the ocean this morning," Alexis mused to herself under her breath, but Zane still heard her and he had heard enough. He knew that Chazz was guilty and he found that to be a pathetic show from the dark haired duelist.

"It doesn't matter." Everyone turned to see Bastion walking in with Crowler and Chancellor Shepard at his flanks. "I will duel."

"How will duel without your deck?" everyone in the room turned to notice Gaara for the first time. The stares meant nothing to him however as his eyes bored into Bastion. "To win one needs all his ingredients and without your deck your equation is incomplete."

Bastion smirked; he didn't know who this guy was but he understood Bastion's method. Bastion unzipped his jacket, "A duelist is always prepared…for any contingency!" under his academy-issued Ra Yellow jacket was a series of three belts which each held two decks. Naruto noted that it was similar to his own belt, but not black. "I have six decks, one for each attribute, and these are the pieces to my equation, the tools for my victory."

"It won't matter. You won't beat me," Chazz's belief in his own skill was unmistakable. He knew that he was going to win this.

Naruto angled his head up and grinned, "You think so? Bastion here is prepared for all contingency and I feel pretty compelled to believe him."

"You're going down, Chazz." Jaden's anger about Bastion's card had not been lost it seemed.

Gaara merely narrowed his eyes. While silent it was incredibly effective as Chazz visibly shuddered under the gaze under the redhead.

"Heh heh Gaara is staring down Chazz…heh heh," Gaara then brought his hand to his temple as Naruto grinned at him with his eyes closed. Blunt was a very good word to describe Naruto.

As Bastion went up to the duel field, Naruto and the others went to sit by Alexis and Zane. She smirked as she turned to Naruto, "N, where have you been?! I haven't seen you anywhere… I was so worried," her statement was finished with her best impressed of a sad and lonely girl complete with fake tears. No response followed because N had passed out on the floor with blood flowing from his nose. "Huh, I never thought that the blood actually came out."

Gaara avoided touching the growing pool around Naruto's head. "I am Gaara Subaku. I suppose I should reintroduce N as Naruto as that is his real name. He could tell you that himself but you decided to turn him into his teacher."

"Who's his teacher?"

Gaara smirked; he didn't answer the question as it almost made him laugh and he couldn't let that happen, "Perhaps another time."

It didn't matter as the duel was already starting.

Chazz opened his turn by drawing, "I summon my Chthonian Soldier in attack position and set one card." Naruto, who had popped up from the ground as if he hadn't lost two pints of blood, noted that Chazz was going back to using his first deck from when hey dueled.

"I summon Hydrogen!" the brown aquatic dinosaur appeared on Bastion's field with 1600 attack points, "Attack his Chthonian Solder for damage." (4000-(1200-1600) =3600).

Chazz smirked; this was all too easy for him. "And you call yourself a genius? My soldier deals the same damage to you." Naruto knew it. It did the same to him during their duel.

"Since Hydrogedon destroyed a monster I can bring another one to my field." It seemed that Bastion wasn't done with his turn, "Attack!" his second Hydrogedon dashed forward and did damage to Chazz directly (3600-1600=2000).

"Tch. That was a move? I missed it." Chazz drew to start his turn. "I activate my trap card; Call of the Haunted, but wait there's more I activate the quick play spell card Inferno Reckless Summon which allows me to bring out two more monsters of the same name as long as they have less than 1500 attack points."

'What's he doing this time? He can't seriously being thinking of using that same strategy again?' Naruto thought while thinking of their, admittedly short, first duel. Naruto was forced to sweatdrop as he watched Chazz run the same strategy he had used on him. As a result of Chazz's attack Bastion's lifepoints dropped to 1600 and one of his two Hydrogedon's was destroyed as a result of the battle.

"I summon Oxygedon and use it to attack one of the remaining Chthonian soldiers (2000-(1800-1200) = 1400)," Bastion stood defiant as his lifepoints took the same hit. "Now Hydrogedon attack his other Chthonian Soldier (1400 –(1600-1200) = 1000) and as a result I can summon another Hydrogedon to the field."

Bastion set a card with his remaining phase and 600 lifepoints.

'He's playing it smart here, but right now Chazz has the stronger monster and the higher life points.' Naruto knew from experience that a win was possible right now, but he wasn't sure if Bastion could pull it off. He then turned to Gaara next to him and noticed his green eyes scan the match with scrutiny. Gaara saw things differently than Naruto did but he understood what Gaara saw. He saw what he needed to become better. He watched as Jaden gripping the rail tightly in anticipation for the next turn. Alexis who looked on with one hand supporting her head on the rail and finally Zane who, while as stoic as ever, twitched whenever an error was made by either of the duelists.

I sacrifice my Solder for the Infernal Incinerator." Chazz had made his move and it seemed to be a game changer as the monster lived up to its name. "His attack grows by 200 points for each monster you have on your field making a total of 3400."

Gaara noted that Naruto was right when he had said that Chazz had better cards than skill. He could have waited out the battle by attacking Bastion's monsters but he instead went for what he considered to be a for sure win by attacking Bastion regardless of his face down card. Gaara was proven right when Bastion activating the trap Amorphous Barrier to end the battle phase entirely.

"I play the spell card H20 bonding which allows me to fuse my two Hydrogedon's and one Oxygedon to make the equation necessary for water, or in this case the Water Dragon!" Bastion's turn had given him the card for his victory.

"With Water Dragon's effect it reduces the attack points of all fire type monsters on the field such as your Infernal Incinerator to 0." That had decided it; with no spell or trap cards and one pathetic monster on his field Chazz was defeated as the holographic water cut him down.

'I lost again. First to N or Naru-whatever, then to the slacker Jaden and now to this Ra Yellow; I'm supposed to be the best for my family, but I keep failing' He knees buckled and his fist hit the floor. It was too much for him to take.

At the other side of the arena, everyone was congratulating Bastion on the come-from-behind victory over Chazz Princeton. It wasn't everyday one sees a victory that intense let alone the Dorm prejudice often preventing duels between a yellow and a blue.

Bastion showed them his Vorse Raider card, which had not been thrown into the sea, but was instead covered in his equations. Bastion had won the match before he even entered the field.

"Moving up to Blue now?" Naruto asked Bastion who shook his head.

"Not until I am the best duelist in our class which means I will have to defeat both you and Jaden to obtain that title."

Jaden then grabbed the heads of both Naruto and Bastion, "Then let's all duel right now! Come on a three way match between us would be incredible."

Naruto had to admit that while it was a bad time because of the untimely arrival of Gaara that he was too busy, but a three way match between them did sound awesome. He had never participated in that kind of duel before and he had to admit that he could think anyone better beside Jaden and Bastion to have it with.

Alexis then turned to Gaara who was standing with his arms crossed as he silently watched the exchanges, "So are you going to be a student here?"

Before Gaara could answer a large man in a maroon jacket appeared and shook his hand. Behind his back, Naruto was glaring at him leading Gaara to believe that he was an authority figure as they were the only adults who Naruto glared at or made fun of.

"I am Chancellor Shepard, the principal of Duel Academy. You are Gaara Subaku correct?" Gaara, ever the quiet one nodded his head. "Good now about your entrance exam-"

"What entrance exam? You said Gaara could come here, old man! You better not be trying to dupe me 'cause I'll maim you" he then noticed Gaara palming his face, "and Gaara will too!"

"What I meant to say was that it will decide what dorm Gaara will be placed in."

"Oh. You should better clarify yourself old man. There might be a miscommunication and an extremely handsome blonde male and his red-haired friend may beat you up or the worst case scenario would be that your misuse of the language would send the wrong message to a yaoi fangirl club. " All the males, including Zane and Chazz who was across the room and could not hear them, involuntarily shuddered. While Alexis gave him a deadpan expression, he held up his arms in a placating expression, "Just saying shit happens."

The chancellor looked at his student for a moment, blinked and then turned back to Gaara. "Anyways tomorrow you will face Syrus Truesdale to determine your dorm."

Gaara nodded. He had preparations to do and he would need Naruto's help.

The blonde looked at Gaara with a grin. He knew what Gaara was thinking and they both left together as Naruto put his hands behind his head.

GX

Syrus Truesdale was worried. Apparently while he was in the bathroom after finding Bastion's cards in the ocean, he had been set up for a duel with a friend of Naruto's. The guy's name was Gaara and Chumley was right when he told him that he was intimidating. His arms were crossed and his claw-shaped duel disk was active. His eyes were cold and it reminded Syrus of his brother; they both had the same dead expression in their eyes and that's what was really scaring Syrus. Could this new guy be as skilled as Zane, Jaden, or Naruto?

Syrus drew his card. Patroid was the perfect monster for him to put in defense mode. Right?

"I summon Patroid in defense mode."

Gaara blinked slowly, the first movement he had made all duel before drawing a card to his hand. "I summon Gladiator Beast Tygerius in attack mode." His finger pointed to Syrus' defense mode machine; as words were not necessary for Gaara to make his targets. "Since my Gladiator Beast battled this turn I have to send it back to my deck but I can tag out another one like Gladiator Beast Dimacari and play a face-down."

'He already destroyed my monster? I have no idea how long I'm going to last against this guy." Syrus thought to himself hopelessly.

Naruto had to grin. Watching Gaara beat on Syrus was kind of fun since he had worked with Gaara all night and even given him a new card. He really hoped that Gaara got to use to new card.

Syrus drew another card this time it was Steamroid, his favorite monster whose attack increased when it attacked. "I summon Steamroid in attack mode! Go attack his Dimacari!" Syrus' exuberance was unfounded when Gaara played his face down.

"I activate the spell card Forbidden Lance. It allows me to weaken your monster by 800 attack points, but it will become unaffected by spell or trap cards." It was too late for Syrus to stop the attack of Steamroid as it lost its attack points and destroyed itself on Gaara's Dimacari (4000-(1600-1300) = 3700) who was substituted for his Gladiator Beast Samnite.

Syrus' eyes got even wider as he watched his chances begin to crumble, but finished with a face down.

Gaara drew his card and sighed. He had dueled and got beat by Naruto all night, but this duel was boring and probably going to be over soon. "I special summon Test Tiger from my hand in defense mode and then normal summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo from my hand. I then can use Test Tiger's effect which allows me to send Murmillo to the deck and bring out Gladiator Beast Laquari in attack mode as his substitute with 2100 attack points."

Alexis watched as the red-haired boy tore into Syrus. Syrus was not a great duelist, that was a well-known fact but the new guy was different. "Naruto… What can you tell me about Gaara?" Jasmine and Mindy turned their heads to Naruto as well as he continued to grin throughout the duel.

"Gaara and I go way back... apparently. I still have amnesia but Gaara helped fill me in. He's pretty new to duel monsters so he can grow, but that doesn't mean he isn't skilled. He gave me a run when we met the other week and I worked with him all last night. He got a lot better. He makes fewer mistakes and covers his tracks with his cards pretty well."

Alexis had to say when was impressed. She had seen Naruto duel twice now and admitted that he was far better than her and in her opinion Jaden even though Naruto stuck to his idea that they were equal. In her eyes, he was the only one with a chance against Zane and to see him speak highly of Gaara spoke volumes.

Gaara's attack was halted when Syrus activated his trap A Rival Appears which allowed him to summon a monster from his hand with equal level to the monster on his opponent's field in this case the level four Laquari to bring out his own Jetroid.

Gaara didn't see the point in this move. Gaara's monsters had more than enough attack points to destroy Jetroid and win the duel. However, he didn't know that once attacked Jetroid allows it controller to play traps from the hand in this case it was Magical Cylinder and Laquari's attack was sent back at Gaara's own lifepoints bringing it down to 1900.

Gaara then had to replace his Gladiator Beast Laquari with Gladiator Beast Darius.

Alexis turned to Naruto as Mindy and Jasmine were off being occupied with staring at the duel, "That was a pretty good move."

Naruto nodded and pouted, "Aw, I totally would have fallen for that." Alexis then rubbed his head in an antagonizing manner.

Naruto grabbed her hand and frowned, "I'm not a dog Alexis." If Naruto Uzumaki was any animal it would be a fox dammit, if Gaara is to be believed.

Gaara then attacked with his Samnite which destroyed Jetroid and dealt 400 more points of direct damage to Syrus lowering him to 3300. Gaara finished with a face down.

Syrus drew what happened to be the perfect card, Polymerization." I special summon my Steam Gyroid in attack mode." The monster rushed on Syrus' command at Darius only for him to watch in slow horror as Gaara hit the first button on his duel disk which signified the activation of a spell or trap card.

"Horn of the Phantom Beast," the trap card equipped itself to Darius increasing his strength by 800 and allowing him to destroy Steam Gyroid dealing another 300 point of direct damage to Syrus with the added effect of drawing a card and sending him back to the deck with his replacement in the form of Laquari.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Octavian to the field by sacrificing my Test Tiger. This duel is over."

Gaara was right; with his final attacks Syrus lost his life points leaving the red-haired boy the winner of the match. He watched as the Chancellor approached him with a yellow jacket in hand. "Gaara Subaku you have proven to us today that you are not only worthy to attend Duel Academy but worthy to wear this jacket. Will you accept?"

Gaara gave a slight smile and nodded. He wasn't sure if he had really died at the hands of the Akatsuki because he was going to be happy here he could tell.

As the Chancellor walked away Gaara put on his jacket buttoning up all the buttons so that it resembled what he wore as the Kazekage. His revelry was broken when he saw a grinning Naruto. "What is it?"

"See those two girls?" he pointed to a red-haired and a brunette in the stands.

Gaara looked over and shrugged, "I am able to see. What's the point?"

"Enjoy the fangirls, Gaara." Naruto snickered and slung an arm over Gaara's shoulder to help him walk away as he was frozen in place.

'They're here too? How is that even possible?'

Well that should be it. It may not be my longest chapter but it's late and I have to wake up at six to go to frickin' school. I am really happy with the number of reviews and favorites (83 and 187 respectively). I feel like I don't suck as a writer. EGO BOOST!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey it has been quite a while hasn't it? Not that any of you actually care about my life though right? I hardly ever read the stupid notes the author puts at the beginning of a chapter too. Anyways school has been total hell, but life is looking up. My grades don't totally suck, I'm drinking Dr. Pepper, Hollywood Undead is making new music, and Hellsing may be the most interesting anime I have ever watched. So you know, if you are reading this, then leave a review (there's like 222 people who have favorite this story and I really don't think it's that good) so that should go up and if you are really bored I have a new story as well. It's called Hate, Loneliness, and Love; I am completely aware of the gay title but it goes with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: So… I own literally nothing. I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX I don't even have a car. The only thing that I have personally bought that I 'own' is an iPad.

Chazz Princeton never thought of himself as a quitter or a liar. He had always thought of himself as someone who would accomplish his dreams no matter what. Those kinds of people made a difference in the world. His brothers rose up into the highest level of society because they accomplished their goals no matter what stood in their way that was what Chazz wanted.

He wanted to be recognized for his skills and drive. He never would be recognized at Duel Academy so he left. Three straight losses never looked great on a record either for someone who claimed to be elite. It wasn't that he was a coward. To the contrary he would more than likely beat anyone who called him a coward to a pulp.

However, Chazz was now in a position where it didn't matter who called him what. He was trapped in the middle of icy tundra alone. "This sucks," Chazz voice which was supposed to be spoken at its regular volume came out as barely more than a whisper.

"Need some help over there?" A loud and heavily accented voice rang out from across the ice. Chazz would never admit it but with no deck, food, shelter, or money he would take all the help he could get.

Chazz's head slowly, through the shakes given to him by the freezing weather, turned to face the voice. It came from a smiling blue-haired boy. "My name is Jesse Anderson. Pleasure to meet ya!"

Chazz just looked at him. He was too cold and hungry to really respond to stimulus at this point. "My guess is that you're headin' up to North Academy, huh? I mean it's the only thing up here to begin with."

Chazz nodded still being too cold to actually converse with this person properly. Jesse's arm wrapped around him in a friendly, and to Chazz annoying, manner, "We should travel together. It'd be great just you and me uh…? I apologize I don't know yer name there stranger."

"It's Chazz, Chazz Princeton."

"Well then Chazz I think that you and me are gonna make a great duo together." Chazz stared at the smiling face of the teenage boy in front of him. Was this guy serious? He was almost as bad as that N kid or worse, Jaden.

Chazz and Jesse got around to setting up a camp as it started to darken very early in the North. Jesse who was actually prepared when he came here had no problem sharing his equipment with his new, one-sided friend.

"Hey Chazz," the now warmer dark-haired boy turned his head to Jesse, "do you have a deck with you? We could practice and I'd love to see yer skills."

Chazz angrily glared at the ground. He had been stupid enough to leave without his deck after he fled Duel Academy. "No, not one me anyways."

"Hey that's okay I always keep a spare. You can have it if you want." Jesse's hand reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a wrapped box before extending it to Chazz.

While Chazz was not a stranger to people handing him cards there was usually an ulterior motive like for him to win and bring fame upon the family or to beat Jaden and humiliate him, but this was different. This guy, Jesse, didn't even know him. He was just giving him a deck for no reason?

"You see, I really don't like to play with these cards anymore. Not after I got my friends so I'd very much like it if someone who I can trust took 'em off my hands for me."

Chazz's hands wrapped around the cards in Jesse's hands before his eyes headed up to match Jesse's, "I don't understand. Why?"

Jesse gave a smile. "Consider it a gift from one friend to another."

Chazz nodded. At that point these two duelist had made a silent pact, they would stay together as comrades that would reach the same goal.

"Thank you."

Chazz woke up the next morning with the rising sun of the north. He then shook Jesse awake; they had work to do.

Traveling to North Academy was easy in thought but was very difficult in practice. The cold, which sapped one's strength from them, was omnipotent here not to mention the fact that neither of the duelists actually had no real idea of where they were going. These factors made for a long and difficult journey, but it was made either by the company of a friend.

"Chazz, why do you want to reach North Academy?"

The question made sense, Jesse had a right to know the reasons his companion was making such an arduous journey. "I need to show the world that I am not a byproduct of some rich family who paid his way through life but that my skills are my own. North Academy will help me reach that or I'll just leave. I have too many people to beat for me to waste my time."

Jesse nodded, "Well for me I have to show several people I'm worthy of the faith they put into me. You see this old man did me a great kindness and the only way I can repay him is to win." The walk continued in more silence until Jesse spoke again, "I do know what yer sayin' about beatin' yer rival though. I have a rival too, N Uzumaki, and I need to beat him. That's why I want to win the tournament they hold here so I can go to Duel Academy and take him on."

Chazz sharply turned to Jesse, "You know N?"

"We go way back. You see I first met him to years ago at a tournament that Pegasus attended and since N was travelin' with Pegasus we met up after the final match. Once Pegasus gave me my new cards I challenged him he responded by sayin' that I couldn't even reach his level yet. We dueled all night and he ended up winnin' barely." Jesse stopped and clenched a fist, "He said that next time we met we would be rivals for sure."

Chazz nodded it was different from him and Jaden, but the personalities of N and Jesse were different than Chazz and Jaden. The foremost being that N was probably a lot more forgiving and brash than Chazz was as he preferred to stay aloof and cool. He had moments when he lost his temper, but it never turned out well for him.

"Jaden Yuki," Jesse looked at Chazz, "that's the name of my rival. He's so smug, at first he beat Professor Crowler and everyone including Alexis thought he was great. They all thought I was weak so I challenged him on Crowler's behalf. He gave me all the cards I needed to win, but I didn't. Then I fell further to this guy named Bastion Misawa. He's apparently some sort of genius and he beat me too. So I ran, I ran from my place at Duel Academy to forge a new one here but this time it'll be forged in iron."

GX

Naruto stared at his ceiling. Why was he staring at his ceiling? He simply had nothing better to do. After class he tried to find Gaara, Bastion, Jaden, or Syrus but couldn't. So he went back to his room and realized why he doesn't stay there, there is nothing to do.

Naruto reached a hand down into his pants in a desperate attempt to grab his phone. "Damn jean pockets, why do you always have to turn and make it difficult to pull out this stupid brick of a phone?"

Eventually he was able to remove the device from his pocket which brought up its display screen. The school-issued screen was bright and very colorful. It also happened to be easy enough for a child to operate. Honestly it must have been the simplest piece of technology known to man.

Naruto avidly clicked the 'news feed' button in hopes of finding something to do. A lot of things happened at Duel Academy that he missed. Apparently, at least according to Gaara, he missed a women's beach volleyball tournament. No way in hell was he going to let that happen ever again.

The first story was in all caps and thick black letters, which always designated importance in headlines. It was a story about two American duelists coming to the Academy. He had never heard of many famous professional duelists from America as most of the big names like the D, Joey Wheeler, Aster Phoenix, and even the older pros like Kaiba and Yugi all came from Japan and if he had never heard of them they probably worth mentioning but he had nothing better to do. 'Might as well see who this Reggie MacKenzie and David Rabb are, ne?' the witty and bored protagonist thought to himself as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and attached his deck to his belt.

GX

Chazz and Jesse stood amongst the defeated ranks of students at North Academy. It was really no surprise to Chazz. He himself boasted prodigious skills at Dueling and as he personally witnessed Jesse was a force to be reckoned with. So amateurs like these guys were nothing but low lying trash on the street.

The head master clapped slowly. It gave him somewhat of an Emperor Palpatine flair to him despite his rather cheery smile and rather happy demeanor. "You two have done very well. In fact, we may be able to best Duel Academy yet this year," Chazz smirked and Jesse grinned at the praise, "you see we haven't won any of our exhibition matches against them and it is about time our retribution is struck. Now at your hands boys North Academy can rise to new heights."

"But which one of them will be going? They can't both go!"

The chancellor gave a hearty laugh, "Fortunately we have another advantage then. With the rising popularity of tag matches, this year's match will be a two-on-two duel between rookie students of both Duel and North Academy."

Chazz's eyes were aglow with ambition. This was truly his time to shine. He would have a chance to duel either Jaden, Bastion, or N as there would be no doubt that the strongest rookie would be among those three. The Chancellor was right; it was time for retribution but not for North Academy but the lost grace of Chazz Princeton.

GX

David Rabb was apparently, as Naruto had just found out, a tall man with pale blonde hair and like his companion in military garb. Both were talking to students and signing autographs as they made their way to the main entrance building.

Reggie's eyes caught the blue gaze of the Obelisk Blue. She had heard of Naruto Uzumaki, previously known as N Uzumaki for unknown reasons, before she came here. America who was not a dueling power liked to keep tabs on all its potential opponents and anyone who had affiliations with the creator of the game and was ranked amongst the top five in the school could be a threat.

She smirked. Reggie was much less arrogant then her counterpart, David. He preferred to make matches with the best and use a one turn kill strategy to quickly end matches but couldn't match up with people, like her, who could weather the onslaught. If his opponent did make his way through it, David was defenseless and open to attack.

This Naruto though, many opponents describe him as being unpredictable and wild. He lacked a true strategy and rolled with the punches and finished with a strategy made up on the fly. He was the very embodiment of his namesake, a Maelstrom, and that was something she desired to face.

Reggie broke off from the crowd that followed her to the entrance and went in the direction of the stones that led up to the building where one blonde with a rather stupid grin on his face watched the parade march up to the gates. "You wouldn't by any chance happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would you?"

Naruto took note of her heavy American accent. It wasn't southern but it was noticeable at least to him. "I am and you're this supposedly famous American duelist Reggie MacKenzie."

His words coming from that squinted foxlike face was really aggravating. She knew that like American soccer players, duelists from the states didn't get much appreciation but this guy came out to see her and he has the gall to back talk to her? What an ass.

He continued to stare at her blankly. Seriously was she waiting for an invitation? He was seeing as how she had come up to him. Actually an invitation to a date would be great. This chick was foreign, hot, and older than him, not to mention had similar skills to his own. This would totally make up for missing the women's volleyball tournament. "Well?"

She blushed. She was actually so pissed at him that she totally forgot to ask him to a duel. Once again, he makes her forget about her question and ridicules her for it? This Naruto guy must have been the biggest asshole at this school. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accept my challenge to a duel." It was formal yes but one had to be when it came to international affairs. No one wants to start a war over the duel monsters card game.

"Well it wasn't the question I was hoping you were going to ask, but it'll kill my boredom." Dammit he really needed that date. Seriously every damn day Bastion and Gaara drone on and on about how they saw their gym teacher in a bikini and he didn't. It really pissed him off. Oh wait, he could totally get a date out of this, "Let's make the stakes a little higher Miss MacKenzie, if I win you go on a date with me and if you win… well you get to choose that."

Reggie breathed in slowly. It could be worse, Naruto clearly wasn't bad looking. He almost looked like he was actually from the U.S. and that's good because she really needed to beat this guy and bring some fame home with her.

"Fine, if I win then you have to renounce whatever citizenship you have in Japan and join the U.S. for the foreseeable future."

The question was written all over Naruto's face, "Why? That's stupid."

"This the next generation of Japan duelists won't be as potent. You, as one of the top five at the Academy will more than likely graduate and become a professional with citizenship in Japan. That means when the World Championship comes around for teams made up of duelists based on their citizenship you won't be playing for the other side."

Reggie had made a big political move. It wasn't one that Naruto understood because well let's be honest he isn't all that bright but he did get the idea behind it. She wanted to make him trade teams; it didn't matter to him who he played for. He wasn't even born in Japan.

"Deal accepted."

GX

The two met up in the woods with a large crowd settling around the border of the field. Matches with Naruto were always exciting but one between him and a famous, not to mention beautiful, American duelist was something unique.

The excitement was almost palpable as different students placed bets on the winner. Most males were betting against Naruto purely based on the reason that he wasn't an attractive American female.

"Let's start this duel out right!" Reggie wasted no time as she had already drawn her first hand for the match, "I play the spell card Terraforming which allows me to bring out any field spell from my deck." Her duel dish ejected one card from the middle of her deck which she added to her hand. "I now activate the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky and summon The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter in attack mode."

"I summon Blackwing- Zephyros the Elite in defense mode and play two cards face down." Naruto frowned; his opponent had a great opening and he had a bad opening hand. "But wait… there's more. You see I now play a very unique card. Have you ever heard of the spell card Painful Choice? Well you see it allows me to choose five cards which you can send to the graveyard except for one which goes to my hand."

Five holographic cards appeared above Naruto. To Reggie, who was unfamiliar with the Blackwings, decided to choose the only card that she knew of Allure of Darkness.

Reggie grinned. She had this in the bag; this guy wasn't all that great after all. "I banish my Jupiter to play Master Hyperion. I activate my Celestial Transformation to special summon The Agent of Creation- Venus to the field for one turn. Now if I use her effect I can special summon Mystical Shine Ball to the field for 500 life points."

Naruto, over on his side of the field, was sweating. This chick may be better than him. He didn't care if anyone was better than him because it gave him something to work to, but in one turn she had flooded her field with monsters and she hadn't even used her normal summon. She was scary good.

She smirked, while Master Hyperion was a true force to be reckoned with, her true ace monster was Archlord Kristya who was just two sacrifices from joining the match. "I sacrifice my Venus along with my Mystical Shine Ball to bring forth your end, Archlord Kristya!"

Naruto was really worried now. He knew had no idea what Archlord Kristya was capable of but 2800 life points was not something to joke about, especially when her other monster was packing a sturdy 2700.

"I now activate the effect of Master Hyperion. By removing one Light monster from play, like Mystical Shine Ball, I can destroy one card from the field, like say your Zephyros. Now attack him directly and end it." Reggie's grin was wild with her victory, 'So much for the top brass of Duel Academy.'

Naruto was smirking; she fell for the easiest trap in the book. "With five Blackwings in the Graveyard I can activate my trap card, Blackwing- Backlash!" the card's effect showed nothing to Reggie or the spectators except a massive explosion that blanketed the area. "You see, I can only play this card when I have five Blackwings in the graveyard, the four from Painful Choice, and the fifth, well you just sent that one. When this card is played though it wipes the field of all opposing monsters."

Naruto drew another card signaling the start of another turn, "I can now use the effect of Blackwing- Zephyros the Elite. When he is in the graveyard I can sacrifice 400 life points to bring him back. Sadly though that isn't the best part, since one of the cards you sent to graveyard with Painful Choice was Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor and Blackwing- Bora the Spear, using Vayu's effect I can tune them into Blackwing Armed Wing." Naruto had won this duel. Reggie had no monsters on her field, only her field spell but without any Fairy monsters its effects were useless and he was packing two monsters with a combined 3900 attack points.

The final attacks went by slowly for Reggie, barely even registering that they even happened to her. 'I lost? But how? That was a perfectly played combo. He should haven't even been able to respond to those moves let alone trump them. Is this what fearsome duelists await me here, the kind that turn my final attack against me and finish me with one move? How can I beat that?' She never felt her legs give in and slump to the ground in shock.

David watched from among the crowd. This Naruto, he was good, beating Reggie was no joke. He had been briefed on his potential skills beforehand but it was very different from seeing them in person. He would be a very interesting match, but that wasn't what he was supposed to do for him. He had been given a higher purpose by his boss and he wouldn't fail. He knew in his heart that Naruto Uzumaki would pass all the tests that this school would set before him and when he did he would make the perfect ally for his employer.

He walked over to her body and helped the girl to her feet with a grin, "Come on that was a great duel. Date or not I want to celebrate that with a meal."

His words managed to break Reggie from her post duel shock to which she responded with a smile. Skilled or not he was a good person, if not an arrogant ass when he wanted to be, and that counted for something in her book. She had met a lot of duelists who were good but downright malicious. She took his hand and walked with him out of the woods to a destination unknown to her.

Reggie had never really done this kind of thing, walking without knowing what's ahead, she hadn't even been with a boy on a date before. But she knew that she liked this. She wanted more mystery and excitement in her life, 'What you are going to give me Naruto Uzumaki? Excitement? Adventure? Maybe even love? Well see,'

So that's the chapter I apologize for it taking a long time. Anyways do me a Thanksgiving favor and read/review my other story. It really needs it. Hell review this damn story, but if you have to choose make it the other one. It really, really needs it. By the way, this will probably be a harem, even if I hate them and will probably include Reggie, who is from the manga which may be a larger part of this story.


	9. Omake 1

What has it been? Six months? You must all hate me and you'll probably hate me even more after this chapter. Many of you may ask, "Why Faeryl36?" and I would say because it is an omake. A little something to get back into my main story, but if you want faster updates I can only tell you to review more. Reviews make it rain in my house like money makes it rain in any rapper's house.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. What I do have is a certain set of skills… to write a mediocre story about the two of them and poorly reference to the movie Taken.

It was a hard fought battle. Combatants on each side were heavily panting with the fatigue as the true testament to their endurance. Two warriors eyed each other as they stood on opposite ends of the field. The red-haired one held the high ground and as his arm went back a projectile shot out.

Naruto grinned. Gaara could throw a baseball well, that was for sure. His bat seemed to fall back over his shoulder in slow motion and with a jolt of final movement it collided with the ball at a ninety degree angle. "It's a bunt!"

Grinning like a madmen, the blonde dashed through the bases as his opponents scrambled to the ball rolling somewhere near first base.

"You can do it, Naruto!" Jaden's cheer came out loudest of his teammates on the bench, "Bring it home."

He began to push more and more energy into his legs as a fire lit in his eyes. The game would be his. Determination, combined with a natural competitive nature, drove the blonde to a flurry of motion as Bastion dashed after him with the ball in a futile effort to tag him out. Taking the chance, his legs hit the ground in a quick slide that would make a Mortal Kombat fan envious.

"Safe!"

His head held high on the ground collapsed onto the ground with laughter. It wasn't the laughter of enjoyment, but of relief. He barely noticed his team pick him up and hoist him onto their shoulders. It was just too much to bear at the moment as our hero lay dazed.

Would he actually have the ability to pay attention Naruto would have noticed that the other team had come to join the festivities as well. This wasn't abnormal; in fact quite the opposite. For the most part, the two teams would rejoice and eat together despite who was the victor although there had never been such a close game in their history together.

He didn't notice anything at all until a steamy bowl of ramen was dropped in his lap. Quickly snapping out of his daze, Naruto's hands broke the chopsticks apart and dived into the noodles.

"So if all the guys play baseball or duel all day, what do you think the girls do?" The question was simple in its nature, especially at a co-ed school, but there was always a mystique to the designated dorm for the female half of the school. No male, apart from Syrus who refused to talk about it when asked, had been inside.

This only added to the allure. Fantasies usually included anything from a spa and salon to a duel field. "Hey Syrus," Bastion turned his gaze upon the small light blue-haired duelist only for the aforementioned boy to start vomiting and crying.

His words mangled by the sounds of the vomit came out to sound like 'never again' or 'Jaden help me'.

"Oh," he started, "I forgot. Sorry."

Jaden after calming down Syrus with a slap to the back of the head and a glass of milk for the hysterical boy voiced his own opinion, "I think that the girls definitely have their own duel field. Honestly, have you seen the size of that building? The list of things you can fit inside of it would be limited to duel fields and pools. Hell, maybe both."

Bastion gave an approving nod, "I certainly think that a pool would not be out of the question. However I struggle with the duel field. I would have to say that a spa and miniature shopping mall would make more sense."

"Personally I think that they have the biggest food court in the school but they don't use it 'cause they are all supposed to be dieting or something." Chumley's idea was given through bites of grilled cheese.

"They could just have a lot of dorms."

"Gaara, what the hell?" Naruto had now joined the conversation, "That has got to be the stupidest idea of them all. If they were going to have anything in that palace of theirs it would definitely be a giant room with nothing but pillows and lingerie where they spend their time having pillow fights followed by half naked card games."

The room fell silent before erupting into cheers, "The best idea ever!" or "I have always wanted to see strip duel monsters!"

"Who do you think would win a strip duel monsters game between Alexis or Reggie?" The cheers stopped but the blood began to flow. Several members of Ra and Yellow were shot out of their seats by flows of red from their noses and even the ever-stoic Gaara sported a mild blush across his pale skin.

"I think the real question is not who would win but how it should end. The two gorgeous females would fail to end their duels with nothing but their bras and boots and would be forced to end it another way, catfight." Naruto's tone held no humor in it this time only the hot-blooded passion of a young male as his hair shadowed his eyes filled with a lusty desire that would make Jiraiya jump in joy and Pegasus laugh at Naruto's heterosexuality.

"Maybe Jasmine and Mindy would come to help their friend Alexis and Fantina comes to break it up only to be swept in the wild hurricane of eroticism.

Bastion ran out of the room with blood dripping from his nose and a cry of, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

At the end of the night, the male members of Slifer Red and Ra Yellow had thoroughly bonded over baseball games, duels, food, and the carnal topic of women at the Duel Academy.

GX

Meanwhile at the Girl's Dorm

Reggie would admit to anyone willing to ask that she felt really awkward at the Girl's Dorm here. It wasn't that she didn't like the place in fact quite the opposite; she loved the building. It was the people.

She couldn't walk without hearing whispers directed at her. It wasn't anything bad like real high school was supposed to be in her native America. Not that she ever went to real school. She had been on the dueling fast track ever since she showed a knack for the game as a young girl. America desperately wanted its own pro duelists like Aster Phoenix or Joey Wheeler.

Her slow pace eventually brought her to the bath houses. They stood outside the main compound of the building but were heated by the lava from the volcano so they remained at a lovely constant temperature. If only every place she had to stay was this nice she thought as she removed her clothes and elegantly entered the water. She would have to be all nice and clean for her date with that annoyingly charismatic blonde.

Reggie's musings were cut short by the sound of others entering the water. 'Great' she thought .More people because that is just what she wanted. She opened her eyes to see the nude forms of Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy.

Idly noting that all three were actually rather attractive under their school uniforms which she believed hid most of the natural features of a woman, she began to pay attention to their conversation.

"Come on Lexie! Why won't you tell us who you like more: Naruto or Jaden?" Mindy's tone was both whiney and amused as she pulled the arm of her friend.

"Yeah," Jasmine said with a coy smile, "you know that no one else will flirt with them if you like them so just pick so that we can swoop in on the other."

Alexis' grin matched that of her red-haired companion and dorm mate, "Maybe that's my plan to take all of the men for myself."

"You bitch!" At this point, they couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. It was too absurd. Shaking her head with laughter, Alexis' eyes caught sight of the also nude Reggie. Alexis was not by any means a jealous person and despite her interest in the blonde and red haired Obelisk, Naruto Uzumaki, would not shun this girl for supposedly having a date with him in a few days.

"Care to join us, Reggie?" The other pale blonde girl turned her head and smiled. It was nice to see some amiability amongst the students here especially one as renowned as the Duelist Queen. If she was half as skilled as Reggie had heard than it would certainly be in her interest to get her to join the American side with Naruto Uzumaki; the more the merrier right?

Half swimming half walking through the gigantic pool like bath, Reggie sauntered over to the other girls while smiling. "So I hear you have a date with the blonde rookie Naruto right?" Mindy was always one for gossip and she would be damned if she couldn't get the first hand scoop from the girl sitting right next to her.

"Yeah we made a bet. If I were to win then he would join the pro American team with David and I but if he won, which that stupid bastard did, I would have to go on a date with him." She was still really pissed about that loss, but David was right. Even if she lost, a date would let her get close to them and that was the entire reason the American team had been put on hiatus by their manager, Seto Kaiba, so that they could recruit the top students at Duel Academy to join their team. He even talked to the Chancellor and since he owned the place the man had to give them housing and allow them to take whichever students they could convince. She was to work her feminine wilds on the black winged duelist and David's room was seated next to Zane Truesdale for a reason.

Reggie looked at the other girls, "So who apart from Naruto, Jaden, and Zane is considered top tier?"

"Well Bastion isn't bad and even though we haven't seen him much yet Gaara is pretty interesting."

Reggie nodded with enthusiasm. Of course that enthusiasm was half true. She really didn't care about these girl opinions in terms of romance but she did need as many names for Seto Kaiba as possible.

Jasmine was totally lost in her own world though. "What do you think they do there? I mean all those boys have their own separate dorms together. It's kind of hot if you think about it. I can just imagine Bastion walking in on Jaden in the shower."

To say the others were blushing would be an understatement. The female half of the student body had a deep and taboo fascination with the idea of male on male love, but due to its secretive nature very few talked about it openly.

Alexis let out a noise that could only be described as a moan from her mouth, "Oh my god! That's so hot!"

Even the enigmatic Reggie, totally new to this idea, held a glazed look in her eyes as if she had lost all thought due to an overload of images of a very lewd nature. Images that would make Jiraiya vomit.

"I wish all the boy's dorms were in one building. That way people like Naruto, Zane, and Jaden could share a room with Bastion and Gaara."

"Oh my! A fivesome! Oh I love your ridiculously perverted fantasies so much, Jasmine. You should write out all of your thoughts into a diary and we could read it here in the bath house together."

Jasmine grinned and hopped out, "That's a great idea Alexis! Let me go start now."

Alexis let out of breath, "Good thing she's gone. I think if she continued to put those images in my head I was going to just jump Reggie… Reggie are you okay?" let it be known that the secretly perverted girls in Obelisk Blue broke the rather innocent American with their idea of boy on boy love.

Well that's just a little warm up for me before I roll into the next chapter. As most of you know, I already hinted at a two on two duel between North and Duel Academy so the next chapters will hold the prelims for Duel Academy. Place your bets. Oh yeah since there are like 300 people who have favorite this if any of you have decent artistic skills I would love a cool picture on like Deviantart or something. Seriously I need one that isn't my profile pic.


	10. Chapter 9

Well guys I am back and with a real chapter as I promised you. My exams finished yesterday and I am ready to start a summer full of agonizing labor (which includes the summer reading list of King Lear, Slaughterhouse V, and Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man) and writing Fanfiction, hopefully more of the latter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. However, the other day someone told me that the book Fifty Shades of Grey started out as a Twilight fanfic so my hope has been restored. Maybe in a few years I can create a story where the characters of Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX hump the shit out of each other. Gotta aim high kids, gotta aim high.

Naruto was seated in a comfortable chair as his fingers tapped against the fine wood of the table nervously. If one were to ask why, they would only have to look at the whiskered blonde's face and then at his company. He was currently on the much anticipated date with Reggie.

She was wearing a fine black dress with a _very_ low cut. Not that Naruto noticed his attention was firmly placed between her breasts and because of this there wasn't much talking going on between the two.

Reggie was kind of fine with that herself. Being put on the fast track to professional dueling made her miss out on a lot of things and even more insecure about others, dating and her body where two of those things respectively. She did, however, have a job to do, "So Naruto?"

It took a few moments before his head raised itself from its downward facing position. "..Huh?"

She almost laughed this was just too much fun for her. Oh how she wished that snide bastard David was here so she could rip into him about how some people thought she was attractive. "What do you want to order?"

"Ramen." The answer was instantaneous. There was no hesitation when it came for Naruto to decide what to eat. His diet consisted of Ramen noodles, the broth inside of Ramen, water, and a variety of soft drinks such as Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew. Many would consider this unhealthy choice, but to him it was a lifestyle not a choice. "And you?"

"I haven't decided yet; maybe some sushi."

There it was again, that awkward silence. Naruto had no idea if everyone's dates were like this or maybe he just sucked. That left him with two options; he could talk to her again or go back to staring at her cleavage. 'This is such an unbelievably hard choice!'

"Where did you learn to duel, Reggie?"

"Well I picked it up when I was a kid. My brother had cards lying around from when he was younger, but he was never any good. One day I picked them up and brought them to school so I could play with all the other kids who had duel monsters, but it was never any fun. I always won. Eventually some more well-known players in America caught wind of a 'prodigy' and came to see me. They didn't amount to much of a challenge for me though; in fact before my loss to you I don't think I have ever lost a duel."

Wow, she was a prodigy. That was all Naruto was really able to glean from her story. He hadn't met a lot of people who were considered to be prodigies apart from Zane and maybe Bastion. He wouldn't even call his own skill at the game to be prodigious; it was more reflexive. He didn't have any set moves or strategies he just played as he went along.

He smiled at the pale blonde in front of him, "That's really impressive. I don't think I know anyone personally I could call a prodigy." Naruto's eyes closed and his smile turned into a wide grin. "I'm really glad I got to meet you, Reggie."

Luckily for the aforementioned American girl, Naruto's eyes were closed and could not see the blush stain her cheeks. She didn't even know why. It wasn't like that statement was anything special- she actually thought it was pretty corny- and it wasn't like she was unfamiliar with high praise from other duelist, but his stupid smile and sentiment made her feel all hot.

"Hey are you sick? You look like you might have a fever." Naruto's blue eyes were painted with worry as his head was tilted to the side.

"I'm fine just a little hungry." Ah thank god he was dumb otherwise this may have been really awkward for her.

Naruto nodded, "It is taking a long time for it to get here." He held out his hand to her, "Want to come with me and see if there is a problem?"

There it was again. He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, but she kept on getting all flustered around this guy. 'What the hell is happening to me?' she thought as she smiled back, albeit weakly as her brain was a little overwhelmed right now, and took his hand. Damn this boy and damn this mission! It's like she was turning into a totally different person. She didn't want that did she?

GX

Chancellor Sheppard was staring rather blankly at his computer monitor. Upon it were the profiles of three of the Academy's top rookies. The issue: only two of them were eligible to duel against the North Academy students. Apparently they had gotten quite a lot of good talent this year and wanted to have two rookies fight it out for the annual duel between the schools .That was fine with the Duel Academy chancellor as he too had a lot of talent this year.

But the question still remained who, out of Naruto Uzumaki, Bastion Misawa, and Jaden Yuki, would best represent them and bring them a victory?

Naruto was a very skilled duelist as he was able to work his opponents into bad situations and himself out of them depending on the scenario. Jaden was a duelist who tackled problems by believing in himself and his abilities. Bastion could be considered the smartest man on their island as his analytical skills were top notch.

There was almost no reason to pick one over the other. Their styles could all match up together rather nicely and they all got along rather well too so there were no reasons to leave one behind due to incompatibility between their personalities.

Then it struck him, a three-way duel. That could work.

He hit the small button on his desk next to him, "Miss Asama, could you please make an announcement to bring Jaden Yuki, Bastion Misawa, and Naruto Uzumaki to my office please? I have something to tell them."

It didn't take long for the three of them to enter his spacious office. Jaden came first, practically running through the door, followed by an exasperated Bastion clearly trying to keep up with his fellow student from the Slifer dorm. Naruto was the last to come with his hands tucked firmly into his pockets and his Obelisk Blue uniform untucked and unzipped as usual.

"As you may know," Sheppard decided to start out with a powerful presenting posture to those standing before him, "our school is going to participate in the annual Academy duel with North Academy very soon and this year they have offered a two-on-two match. I have agreed and since only rookie duelists can participate I have selected you three to be the candidates."

"If we need two, then why are there three of us here?" Naruto asked as he pulled his hands from his pockets and gestured to the others beside him, "Do we get a substitute or something?"

The chancellor nodded his head as a negative, "No. Since I have been unable to decide which two of you should participate I thought a demonstration of your skills be necessary not only for the students but for each other."

"What do you mean by demonstration? I'm still lost. Do you want us to have a two-on-two match against other people in the school?" This time the question was Jaden's.

Bastion leveled his eyes to the ground in understanding, "You want the three of us to fight each other, correct, in a three-way duel and the first person whose life points drop to zero would be the one who wouldn't be on the team for the battle with North Academy?"

"Very good Bastion, those were my exact thoughts." He turned to the other two students in the room, "You understand don't you? You must battle for positions on the team however don't fall into the idea that you have to win by bringing both of your opponents down to zero. Instead, you must bring one of your opponent's life points to zero while not letting your own fall. It's more of a survival match than a duel since the object isn't to be the last man standing, but instead to hold out before one of the others fall."

He smiled at them before giving a hearty laugh, "I guess I will see you boys at noon tomorrow. Don't be late."

'Survival huh? I like how this sounds,' Naruto thought to himself before walking out of the office. Shooting one last look at his opponents for tomorrow he wondered who would cave first.

GX

Naruto sat in his room with Gaara. "Do you think you can win this?"

Gaara's question was simple. Naruto turned to look from his bed to his red-haired friend seated at his room's table. "Yes. Honestly out of the three of us I think it's going to be Jaden who won't make it. The way I see it he won't be able to switch gears to save himself and attack two opponents."

"You have a plan?" the surprise was almost evident in Gaara's voice and if he were to be honest it really pissed him off that Gaara thought so little of his mental capacities.

"My general plan when dueling is to hit hard and fast so I win the duel before my opponent can start his strategies. I do this by flooding the field with my monsters. This strategy isn't as easy to use in this kind of duel, but the principle is the same. If I flood the field first then I can use my monsters both as a shield to defend my life points and a spear to attack one opponent because the way I see it if I do enough damage to one of them then the other will vulture of the weaker one's remaining life even if I don't get them in one shot."

Gaara nodded. It was a very sound plan, but it had one potential flaw, "What if you end up being the one with the lowest points?

"That I don't know, Gaara. We'll have to see and hope that doesn't happen because if it does and they both attack me together I'm sure I'll lose. I'm not good enough to handle both of them together."

"There is also the chance of one of them taking complete control of the match. If that were to happen, who do you think they would choose?". Naruto's main strategy was heavily focused on getting out his monsters through special summoning and Jaden's playing style was very similar with his fusion summoning. Someone smart like Bastion had probably noticed this and was sure to include something to stop special summoning. "If Jaden makes it to the point where he is in complete control he will hit both of you as equally as he can so that we could decide the winner between yourselves and I feel as if Bastion would finish off whoever's life points are lower."

Naruto grinned, "See? This is why I needed you around; you're like my war-time consigliere."

GX

Jaden looked at the cards on the floor of his room with Chumley and Syrus behind him.

"I'm so psyched for this duel tomorrow!" Jaden's exuberance was uncontainable as he seemed to bounce up and down. All night he had been talking about what cards to put into his deck only to claim that they wouldn't work against someone like Bastion or Naruto. Then he would claim how happy he was to duel against the two strongest out of their class.

No one had seen him this happy since he went up against Zane and if trends were to continue he would lose to these two just like he lost to Zane.

"Do you have any real plan for tomorrow?" Chumley said between his mouthfuls of food, "I mean both of these guys are pretty good right?"

Jaden snorted as he jumped into a standing position, "I've beaten Naruto almost as many times as he has beaten me and I've seen Bastion duel twice but each time he used a different deck. So I have no idea what to do about Bastion and I don't have cards that stop Synchro cards like Naruto uses. Even if I did I wouldn't use them 'cause where would all the fun of dueling go?"

"You should take this more seriously Jaden. If you lose you will have to watch with the rest of us as Naruto and Bastion duel against the North Academy rookies and I won't hear any of your pouting!"

"Come on Syrus! How often does anybody get to have a three way fight between the best of the best here? I can totally do this as long as I stay pumped."

The blue-haired boy looked down. He wasn't really sure if Jaden could win. He knew that Jaden was really good, much better than most of the blues- the elite- of the school were, but he still felt that he wouldn't be able to take on Naruto and Bastion in this kind of battle. Frankly he wasn't sure if he could take on Naruto and win more than he would lose if they were to battle more than once.

"Jaden," he looked into the eyes of the student here he came to idolize, "promise me that no matter what you will win. Okay?" Syrus didn't know why but there was a small amount of tears in his eyes as his watched Jaden laugh and agree.

GX

Bastion was locked in a dark room surrounded by thousands of equations. He would win. He had watched Naruto and Jaden duel several times each and they had only seen two of his decks one time each.

Even then, his normal elemental themed decks wouldn't do here, not against skilled opponents like Jaden or Naruto. No he would build a new deck. The ultimate deck designed to stop all the algorithms that Naruto or Jaden could employ.

Stop. That one word was going to be the basis of this deck. Jaden's deck relied on his fusion summoning his stronger Elemental Heroes to win the battle and Naruto's strategy was built upon flooding the field and then, if he needed, Synchro summoning those monsters into a much stronger monster with crippling effects.

He needed cards that would stop all of that special summoning and high level monsters. Wait! Cards like that were weak on their own as they could be destroyed through spell cards like mystical Space Typhoon and Dust Tornado. He needed more back-up for them. He needed cards to stop their destruction.

He would have to calculate ever algorithm and potential threat anyone could throw at him not just Naruto and Jaden because they too could change their decks. However, no amount of changing when it came to their decks would be able to defend them from their profiles. He had extensive knowledge on how they thought and no matter what they could not escape their psyche.

It would be elementary for him to calculate every single variable and develop a counter strategy to neutralize every threat their infantile minds could conjure up. He would need every minute of this night though. There was too much on the line if he lost because he didn't think of an option available to them.

The deck would consist of cards designed to completely whittle down and run his opponents out of options. The ultimate walling defense strategy and with it neither Jaden nor Naruto would stand much of a chance.

"I will not lose to either of you. I know that I can beat both of you at once if I am given all of the options. I just need to think."

GX

The noise of the crowd perforated the stadium and into the campus of the building. They were allowed to be noisy though. Not only was it a big event, the duel to decide who would battle it out against North Academy, but it had three competitors which had never happened before. As a bonus all three of the competitors had come from different dorms so the Ra Yellows as well as the Slifer Reds were extremely excited seeing as they had never before had representation.

The three competitors stood on the modified duel field without making a noise. Naruto was grinning and looking at the crowd clearly pleased with the turnout as well as being placed at the focus of said turnout. Jaden was a bundle of energy as he looked between Naruto and then to Bastion while his almost manic-looking smile seemed to grow larger each time. Bastion was shuffling through his deck only to, every once in a while, writing something down with his pencil in a notebook.

Alexis was seated next to Zane who was quiet as he observed the contestants. "Who do you think will win, Zane?" the dark-haired young man remained reticent as he continued to observe those on the center stage.

Gaara broke his taciturn silence as he spoke to Alexis from his seat a row above them, "Naruto won't lose. We spent almost all of last night going over strategy and as we all know he lacks strategy going in to his matches and develops it as he goes. While this makes him unpredictable as he has no set strategy we came up with a one just this once since the rules are different."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the crowd began to quiet as their eyes fell upon the rather hefty man in a maroon coat with a microphone, "We have gathered here to watch these champions of their dorms compete for a title given to one every year. This year things will be different; two will have Duel Academy's highest honor and face our hated rivals North Academy."

"Since Jaden entered my office first when I _summoned_ them," the chancellor's attempt at humor drew nothing but chirps from crickets and sweatdrops from the crowd, "he will go first. Bastion arrived second so he will go second. Naruto came last and so he will play his hand after the others have made their moves but to stop unfair attacks until each of them have had their first attacks no one may attack another."

"All right!" Jaden's cheer was echoed by the Slifer Red class, "I draw and summon my Wroughtweiler in defense mode." The small grey colored robotic dog crouched before its master. "Then I play one face down card."

It was Bastion's turn and the Ra Yellow couldn't be happier, "You fell right into my plan Jaden! You see I was hoping for you to start out in the defensive as it only allows me to prosper. I start out by activating Black Illusion Ritual with the Horus the Black Flame Dragon LVL 4 from my hand. This allows me to bring Relinquished to the field."

"Oh God, that's Pegasus' main card how the hell did Bastion get his hands on one?" Naruto said aloud.

"I equip your Wroughtweiler to my Relinquished." Despite Jaden's shout of, 'Hey!', when he saw his monster being stolen from his field, the small grey dog appeared in the mirror stomach of Relinquished. "I know all about your plan to have one of us destroy your monster so that you can gain access to one of you Elemental Heroes and a Polymerization, but with it attached to my Relinquished it is all for not. Not to mention the stat boosts."

Bastion was right indeed. His monster had adopted the 800 attack points of Wroughtweiler. He waved his hand after playing two face downs to signify the end of his turn.

'This is bad. Even if I try to destroy that thing I won't do any damage because it will only be bounced back at me not to mention the fact that it won't even be destroyed. Dammit Bastion you just made Jaden my only target. Was that your plan?'

"I start out by special summoning Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn with his effect!" the five starred bird fluttered to Naruto's field sporting its 2000 attack points proudly.

Zane's eyes widened in the stands, "That effect is the same as my Cyber Dragon's!" only Sirocco was a little bit less impressive in terms of stats, but certainly made up for it with its special ability.

Naruto wasn't done just yet, "Since that was just a special summon I can normal summon Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode. I finish with two cards face down ending my turn."

"You see, Alexis, Zane? This is what Naruto and I worked on, a strategy to ensure his ability to stay in this match; the ultimate shield and sword through flooding the field with monsters." Gaara said. Alexis noted the devotion in his voice. It wasn't just a friend bragging about someone he knew he truly believed with all his heart that Naruto could win this duel.

Jaden knew that he was in serious trouble. He would be the first person to get the attack, but right now he had no monsters to attack or sacrifice. 'It all comes down to this draw'. His hand touched his deck and he closed his eyes. His hand slid to reveal the card E-Emergency Call. He smirked; just what he needed.

"First of I activate the spell card E- Emergency Call to bring Elemental Hero Sparkman from my deck to my hand and with that I can fuse him with my Elemental Hero Wingman and Elemental Hero Bubbleman to make Elemental Hero Tempest."

"I activate the quick play trap card The Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! So I discard the spell card Premature Burial so that I can destroy your Polymerization."

Naruto blinked, 'Premature Burial is probably one of his best cards and even better if Relinquished were to be destroyed. Would it be worth it to stop this one fusion?'

"Oh no," Zane started, "He can beat Jaden now. That card's effect prevents all spell cards by the same name from being used for the rest of the duel. Jaden cannot use his fusions."

Various cheers rose up from the crowd. Boos from the Reds and cheers from the Yellows and Blues since Bastion had all but assured their dorm mates victory over the Slifer Red.

Jaden was shocked. He couldn't… fuse. That really stopped his momentum and to make matters worse Bastion's monster still had his; right now his back was to the wall. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Attack Relinquished!" (1600-800=800 /4000-800=3200)

Jaden watched with now small amount of happiness as he watched Bastion cringe with the loss of his life points only to feel that familiar tingle as well. "What my life points… They fell?" His eyes went to Bastion as if demanding an answer from the Englishman.

"That's what happens when someone attack Relinquished. The equipped monster is destroyed instead and both players suffer the damage, Jaden. Your attack hurts both of us." Bastion really had the Elemental duelist in a bind by stopping his fusion and dealing direct damage from a monster that can steal other's monsters as well as being almost invincible.

"I draw!" Bastion's fire was not dying down as he continued to steamroll the competition, "I play the spell card Fiend's Sanctuary to get the Metal Fiend token in defense mode. Then I activate this," the second face down Bastion played in the first turns activates to reveal Cost Down, "by using Cost Down I am able to discard one card from my hand and lower the level of one of my monsters in my hand. I choose Jinzo."

"I summon Jinzo to the field." Bastion noted both Naruto and Jaden look at their face down cards. They were both traps how helpful. "I also use the effect of Relinquished to take Naruto's Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn."

"Bastard."

"Now Jinzo attack Shura!" Naruto flinched as his life points went from 4000 to 3400 (2400-1800=600). "Relinquished destroy Jaden's Sparkman (2000-1600=400 /3200-400=2800)!"

Naruto drew. He was beyond pissed at this point. Bastion had been playing them this whole time; he knew how to handle all of their weaknesses. Screw strategy he was gonna hit that British bastard right in the life points.

"I play the spell card Monster Reborn in order to revive Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode. I discard Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand to increase his attack by 1400 points for this turn. Now Shura the Blue Flame attack Jinzo ((1800+1400=3200)-2400=800/ 3200-800=2400) and you have to know about his special ability right Bastion? It allows me to special summon one Blackwing with less than 1500 attack like the tuner monster Breeze the Zephyr. Now I can Synchro Summon, through the set trap card Battle Tuning, the Blackwing Armor Master in attack mode. Blackwing Armor Master attack Relinquished!"

"That will do you little good, Naruto. You know that you will only take battle damage." Bastion's retort was clearly built upon a forgetful nature of his monster's effects.

"Once again you are forgetting about Armor Master's abilities. He doesn't take any battle damage when he battles." It was his only defense against Relinquished. He had seen the monster tons of times when he was just messing around with Pegasus when he was younger. He knew that Armor Master was the only true way to counter the thing. Even if it didn't destroy it; Armor Master always left a nasty surprise from when it battles. (2500-1800=700/ 2800-700=2100)

'Good as long as I control at least one Blackwing like Armor Master I can keep using Delta Crow Anti-Reverse. That will keep me in the running for sure.'

"I got to admit Bastion it was a really nice try to keep me from bringing out my fusions with your trap card but it only stops cards with the name Polymerization right? Sadly for you I have a spell card with the same ability but a different name. Now watch closely guys."

"I start with the spell card Lightning Vortex on Bastion's monsters so by discarding one card to the grave-"

Bastion was a little bit faster, "I play my other trap card. Go Dust Tornado!"

Dust tornado was able to successfully stop the effects of Lightning Vortex from destroying his monsters, but Jaden predicted that. He actually needed the card he put in the graveyard from Lightning Vortex's effect. "Now I can activate Miracle Fusion. This allows me to fuse to monsters, which are Elemental Heroes, and are in the graveyard. Take my Sparkman and Clayman for instance; I can now make Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

Jaden grinned as he got his second chance. It was all over for Bastion. "I start out by activating Giant's effect. Once per turn, I can destroy one monster by discarding one card. I choose your token." A flash was all that was necessary for the metal doll to disappear from the field. Fear was written in Bastion eyes; he knew that he was finished. Without Jinzo and with Relinquished hit with the Blackwing Armor Master's token, he had no way to defend against this last attack.

"Go Thunder Giant!" (2400-2100=0) No one heard the attack. The crowd was howling with excitement as the lightning bolts fell upon the best of the Ra Yellows. Bastion's knees gave out in disappointment and shock while Naruto ran to the crowd and Jaden stated jumping around. It was over.

"That is it! Jaden finishes Bastion off after being set up by Naruto's Blackwing Armor Master! We couldn't ask for a better team; something we hope to see repeated in the following week's duel against North Academy!" The amplified voice of the chancellor agreed with the thoughts of many in the room. Naruto and Jaden deserved to win since they won together. Something a real team would need against the two from North Academy.

Author's Note: that's all she wrote folks. I probably could've made more duel but ehh. I'm tired and I want to drink some pop. Anyways, hope you enjoyed; next time we see the awaited Chazz and Jesse vs Naruto and Jaden.


End file.
